


Five Night of New Chances: Trust and Tragedy

by Phyrewulf16



Series: Five Nights of New Chances [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:23:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 38,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phyrewulf16/pseuds/Phyrewulf16
Summary: Part 2 of my Five Nights of New Chances series. Title is a work in progress. Any feedback and input is greatly appreciated.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are slow, but are improving. Don't forget to give feedback on what your thoughts are.

It had been a month since Foxy's upgrade and things couldn't be better for the group. Summer was in full swing, school was out, and the place was packed nearly everyday. Kids from all over the area came and filled the building to play and have fun. Foxy was telling her multiple tall tales, Bonnie taught kids how to play different instruments during his shows once a week, Freddy told corny jokes that just seemed to get funnier each time they were told, and even Chica was having lots of fun teaching kids how to make pizza. They spent hours every night during Kyle's shift just laughing about all the fun they were having, finally understanding why human loved the weekends so much. True they had a blast entertaining kids, but with the new bodies, they were feeling worn out at the end of the day. They now fully enjoyed the days off during the weekends. Kyle had decided early on to bring more games for the Xbox he left at the diner for them to relax with, along with some board and card games. It wasn't long before it was clear that Cards against Humanity was the agreed upon favorite for the group. Being force to not swear around children really let them loved being able to cut loose during those sessions. Even the puppet was out helping kids, today was the first day she was allowed to interact with kids. Claire had the idea of starting her small however, all she was allowed to do was giving a small intro speech about sharing and safety as kids rushed and clamored into the arcade. Goldie unfortunately was able to do much, all he could really do was watch as the adults meandered around the museum room learning about the diners history.

Kyle smiled as he walked through the doors to start his shift to find Foxy and Chica playing Left for Dead 2, cheering and laughing as they killed the infected in the game. Foxy noticed and flashed him a large grin, her sharper teeth bright and gleaming. Kyle sent her wink and a kiss, causing her cheek fur to bristle and ears to stand tall. He turned and found Freddy and Mari was sitting at a table, apparently deep in a conversation of importance due to the stern nature of Freddy's face. Bonnie was sitting at a table drinking a pop watching the game as it was going. Everything on the surface was going great.

However, Kyle couldn't help but notice a something was amiss with his friend Bonnie. He just seemed like he was saddened by something. It wasn't obvious, but it seemed like his bunny friend was forcing his chuckles and laughter. Kyle set his duffel bag down on a table gently, not wanting to disturb the fragile contents. He walked over and sat next to Bonnie. Kyle glanced over and saw Bonnie eyes flick over to meet Kyle's gaze then switch back to the screen with a huff.

"Everything Ok Bonnie?" Kyle whispered.

Bonnie whispered roughly back, "Yep, I'm fine." His eyes narrowed as he took another drink. Kyle saw Bonnie's eyes shift to look at Chica's back, then sighed as he looked back at the screen. Before Kyle could say anything, Bonnie finished off his pop, stood and left, walking towards to one of the back rooms. Chica and Foxy saw this as they paused the game. Foxy stood and walked over giving Kyle a tight hug, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. She walked over and grabbed a bottle of water out of bag Claire left for them to drink during the night. Chica sat next to Kyle and hugged him tightly, her soft voice whispering in his ear, "I don't know what's going on with him. He's getting worse, acting weird, and angry all the time lately. We haven't done anything as a couple in a week now. I'm so scared, I don't know what to do Kyle." Chica broke away, her eyes misty, "Can you please go talk to him, see what's bugging him? All of us are worried."

"Of course Chica, be no problem." He smiled a comforting smile. Chica returned the smile, giving him a kiss on his other cheek. Kyle stood and headed to the hall where Bonnie went. After checking several rooms, he finally found him sitting on a bench in parts and service. A scowl on his face and his eyes now sporting a reddish tinge. The bunny gave of a air of anger and rage. Kyle thought maybe he should leave, knowing full well how much pain a very angry animatronic can inflict. Kyle swallowed his fears and entered the room, shutting the door behind him to give the two privacy.

"Hey, whats going on Bon? We are all worried about you. Chica's worried about you too man." Kyle ask, sincerity lacing his voice.

Bonnie just scoffed hopping off the bench and paced the room, "Oh now she cares about me." He snapped at Kyle, "Now she wants to know whats wrong." His voice flat and full of anger.

"Bonnie what is your problem? You know she cares. She's your..."

Bonnie cut him off getting in his face, "My what? Friend with benefits? Fuck buddy? What is she man? You tell me. You had her too."

Bonnie punched the wall, "Why WHY did she even ask that."

"Bonnie? What is it? Tell me. Please." Kyle dared to put his hand on Bonnie's shoulder.

Bonnie sighed, "I said it wasn't going to bother me. Since me and her were just friends. But then after that night, " He paused, sitting in a chair, leaning over elbows on his knees and stared at the ground, "After that night she went to you, she just...I don't know was different. She was wanting to try lots of things, always wanting to have sex as much as possible. It's like I'm not enough anymore. She keeps making jokes about it too, like it was no big deal she fucked another guy." Bonnie finished, his eyes slowly turning back to their normal color.

Kyle wasn't sure what to say or how to react. He walked over and knelt in front of Bonnie. Bonnie looked at him in the eye as Kyle started to talk, " Look Bonnie, I didn't want that at all that night, but there is just no telling her, or Foxy, no. Bonnie, Iv'e been cheated on, so i know the feeling. But thats not what happened ok, She came and asked if you'd be ok with it before she did. We both know if you would've said no, she wouldn't have done it." Kyle paused as he gave Bonnie a light smile, "And I don't see her like that man, she's a great friend but she isn't my type. But I promise you now Bon, I would never do anything like that with her again no matter what. She's YOUR girl not mine. It be like if you and Foxy started fucking around right. And as for Chica, have you talked to her? Seen why she's trying so hard and trying new things?"

Bonnie stood up and shuffled his feet, "No, I guess my jealously and anger flared up and i wasn't thinking."

"Go talk to her man, see what's going on before ya get mad k?"

"K thanks Kyle, but if I ever hear you and her do anything else after today, regardless of the why...I'll break your arm." Bonnie smirked as Kyle chuckled. Kyle grabbed Bonnie in a hug as they made up. After they broke the 'man-hug', Bonnie noticed a sheet on the table. He pulled it off and was shocked at what he was seeing.

"Is this for...?" Bonnie started but was stopped by Kyle, "Yep, for later though. For now, let's go out there, got a bag full of goodies to be entertained with." Kyle opened the door as Bonnie walked out first and Kyle followed. Chica looked up to see them both walking into the main room. Kyle flashed Chica a thumbs-up, causing her to pause the game again and rush over to Bonnie with a worried expression. Bonnie ran his thumb down her cheek, "Come on Chica, we need to talk about something." Chica nodded and followed him into the kitchen.

"What was his issue Kyle?" Kyle turned to Freddy after being asked, "Eh something that happen last month, they will solve it." Kyle walked over to the duffel bag and opened it, pulling out 5 pops and several different food items, ranging from sour to spicy. He had just taking out a small box that he set on the table as Bonnie and Chica came out of the kitchen hand in hand, smiles on both their faces.

Foxy walked over, "Whats all this Kyle?"

Kyle smiled, "Well, since someone is now able to enjoy food, I figured I'd have you all try this stuff, to really push your taste buds." Kyle gave them all an evil smirk as he held up a lemon and a lime.


	2. Chapter 2

**Saturday June 25th 12:00AM**

**Earlier that night in the kitchen...**

Chica followed Bonnie into the Kitchen feeling nervous. Bonnie never came into the kitchen with her, let alone anyone. And with how upset he was earlier and in the past week, she wasn't sure what was going to happen to her, or the friendship between her and Bonnie. Bonnie turned and leaned against a counter and looked down, shuffling his feet. Chica stood there gently biting her lower lip in worry. Bonnie lifted his head and look at his friend in the eyes, noticing how misty her eyes looked. He sighed loud , letting as much angst out as he could.

"Chica...I just need to apologize to everyone, but mainly you. I just need to know...why are you so eager to try new things? Is it to make me and well..us...happy? Or is it because you felt a thrill with Kyle that sex and intimacy with me just cant match."

Chica stood there looking Bonnie right in his eyes as her thoughts ran wild. She wondered if it was something along those lines. She sighed internally as she spoke softly, "Bonnie, please listen. I love you, and I would never ever hurt you like that. What happened with Kyle, was a one shot, one time event. It was just to say thank you for everything, and Foxy wanted to say thanks as well but with her old form...she couldn't. So she asked me to and well to be honest...I'm sorry but i was a tiny bit curious as well Bon. But I took our relationship first. I wanted to make sure you were ok with it Bon." She paused, walking over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Bon, I was so nervous that you were going to be so mad and upset that I even asked you that...so i thought that if i try new things you'd like it and be happy with me, I just assumed YOU liked some of that stuff so i decided to keep trying things. Bon I'm so sorry, please forgive me for even asking that of you." Chica was on the verge of tears as she finished.

Bonnie listened to her explain herself and it all made sense, she was trying to keep HIM happy, and all he did was get upset over a misunderstanding. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's ok Chica, I forgave you after talking with Kyle, I just needed to hear it from you. And WHO said i didn't have fun with all those new ideas. " Chica pulled away smiling big as tears kept falling. He gave her a sly wink, "I may have loved being tied to chair and you using your foot to..." Chica gave her bunny a big kiss as he pulled her close. They broke apart, "Lets go out and see what was on the menu, Kyle last night mentioned bringing something special for us to try." Bonnie smiled as Chica went to open the door, when he grabbed her from behind, grinding his groin against her supple ass, he whispered huskily into her ear, "Maybe I'll return the favor and tie YOU down later on." Chica giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him from the kitchen.

**Saturday June 25th 1am**

Kyle laughed almost constantly over the past hour has he watched them all try to eat the various foods he had brought. Mari seemed to get a huge kick out of watching Freddy suffer eating extremely sour stuff. Bonnie seemed to handle the spicier foods like the chili peppers and Tabasco sauce. Chica liked the milder sour and spice but nothing too extreme, as most cause her to nearly stream tears. Foxy though thoroughly enjoyed everything. She barely made a face sucking on a lemon, although she did pant quite a bit trying the ghost peppers. They all nearly chugged the glasses of milk Kyle poured to help quench the heat from the spicier foods. Even Goldie teleported in the main area to observe the fun. Everyone was in high spirits. Chica and Bonnie offered to wash the cups and plates everyone had eaten off of, leaving the others to just sit and relax. Kyle grabbed a box from the table and opened it revealing a small chip.

Freddy walked over and inspected it carefully. "Is this for the secret project your working on?"

"Yep, Just need to go install it and it'll be ready. Want to come with?" Kyle asked gently taking the chip from the bear.

"Of course." Freddy followed Kyle back to the hallway,entering the service room. Kyle pulled a cloth off of a form laying on the table revealing a golden bear anthro.

Kyle watched Freddy's eyes light up. "So I managed to find one of your old bodies along with several spare parts boxes. I took and custom made a smaller frame to match your new bodies slimmer size, used a 3d printer at Bio-tech to make new plushy panels and attached new fur to it colored gold, used old Foxy's servos and motors along with some newer ones to give it better mobility. Found blueprints for newer model optics and sensors and made them at home in my off time. And now," Kyle opened a head plate and inserted the chip, then opened the chest cover to power up the battery," With that new chip which will run the charging system and battery monitor, since i upgraded from the old Ni-cad pack to a newer Li-ion battery with shock absorbing casing and frame work, its ready for Goldie to move his soul." Kyle said smiling big, taking a step back to observe his work.

"Um ...how will he do that? Did he ever say how he could?"

Kyle's smile faltered, "No he didn't, hmm be right back, I'll go ask him." Kyle left the room and made his way to the main area, where the golden robotic bear was still slumped over at the table.

"Hey Goldie, Got a surprise for ya, but just curious...how would you say...move your soul from object to object?"

Goldie's head groaned as it turned to face him, his voice quiet yet firm, "Hmm direct contact would be best." Goldie's body started to fall over tot the side. Kyle grabbed his arm to stop him when he felt like he was punched in the gut. He closed his eyes feeling numb. Kyle started to panic as the numbness never went away, then the most unusual feeling, like he was forced into a pool of warm gel. He was unable to move, but felt his body shifting. A sudden brightness hit his eyes, only to find it wasn't his eyes, not really. It was like he was watching a POV camera, but of his body. He watched as he slowly walked down the hallway, his body moving without his control. As the vision passed a mirror, he watched his head turn, the only difference was his eyes were bright gold. Everything, there was no white no colored iris, just solid gold. His body moved further until he walked into the room where Freddy and the golden bear was at. He heard Freddy gasp angrily, and a voice that was NOT his chuckle deep. His body continued walking and observed his left hand touch the forehead of the golden bear. Kyle gasped in slight pain as he felt he was ripped from the invisible gel, thousands of feeling and nerves hit at once. Kyle's eyes shot open as he bent over in shock and pain, his stomach threatening to remove everything he's eaten today.

After gasping and struggling not to pass out, Kyle slowly stood to find Goldie sitting up in his new body, flexing his fingers and testing everything out. "Thanks for the fucking warning dude, You could've asked." Kyle spat through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but its not very often i get to do things like that, and besides, I was impatient Kyle, not being able to move for so long, I decided against the long lengthy explanation that was going to be said." Goldie leapt off the table and helped Kyle stand fully, pulling him into a tight hug. His voice changed to a much more childish tone, "Seriously though, thank you very much. You have no idea how happy I am right now."

Kyle pulled away smiling, "No problem, sorry that it's not as advanced as the other are right now, but until Claire gives the go ahead for it..."

"No no this is perfect for now Kyle, this is great."

Freddy walked over, "I agree, this body is much better than our old bodies, and way better than what you had prior. Now lets go say hi to everyone."

Goldie nodded in agreement, as he slowly walked out, attempting to get used to the new body. Freddy was next, and Kyle brought up the rear. He watched as the others embraced him, even Chica and Bonnie, who had just come out of the kitchen. Kyle raised his eyebrow at the disheveled appearance of Bonnie's fur on his head. The most interesting one was of Mari, who gave him a big hug and made a motion that was obviously her 'kissing' him on the cheek.

Kyle smiled at the scene in front of him. He walked back to the security office to check everything and make his rounds, not aware of the shadow that was following him the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, this has been edited from the original posting from FF.net to add better details.

**BTW LEMON AHEAD you have been warned.**

* * *

**Saturday June 25th 2:00 AM**

Kyle had just got done double checking the doors and windows, making sure no one was getting in and that everything was locked up tight. After what the bastard Carl did last month, he wasn't taking any chances. He walked slowly back to the security office, several thoughts filling his mind. He was unaware of a tall shadow silently stalking him. He never heard the light clicking behind him, nor the quiet breathing. Kyle entered the office and sat in the usual chair, bringing the tablet up to check on the cameras. He was flipping through, watching Freddy chatting with Bonnie, Mari was sitting watching Goldie try out his new body, the screen was blank, but the audio indicated Chica was in the kitchen doing something probably making another pizza for them all to munch on. Kyle's brow furrowed as he noticed Foxy was no where to be found. He quickly clicked through all of the feeds, but she was no where to be found. Before panic could set in, he heard a noise to his right. Kyle whipped his head to see the door slowly sliding down, Foxy's finger holding the button down.

"Surprised you didn't know about this Mr. Night-guard," Foxy giggled, "Holding the buttons, forces it to close very slowly." The door hit the floor without slamming or making any noise. Kyle watched with a smile on his face as Foxy sauntered over across the room to the left door, her hips swaying wide, tail swishing behind her.

She smiled as she started closing the left door as well, a look of excitement across her muzzle.

"What's going on Foxy?" Kyle asked as he got confused. He didn't mind spending time with Foxy. Her shyness yet eagerness made her fun to be around. As soon as the door hit the floor, she spun on her heels and walked over to Kyle, in a way that he knew right away what she wanted. Foxy slowly threw her leg over Kyle's lap, causing her to be straddling his crotch.

Kyle swallowed hard, "Um Foxy?" Foxy put her finger on his lips to silence him. Her pirate accent was soft and very sensual, "Be quiet lad, Capt'n Foxy be wantin her first mate, and it be done proper." She winked at him as she leaned in and kissed him deeply and warmly, her hips gyrating slowly, grinding her groin into his. Her hand running up his chest, lightly dragging her claws gently across his shirt.  Kyle closed his eyes and kissed her in return, his hand rubbing the back of her head, their tongues fighting for dominance before breaking away, both panting hard, eyes filled with lust. Foxy started shimmying down his crotch, her hands reaching for his zipper, when Kyle stopped her.

"Foxy wait...we need to talk about something first."

Foxy took a step back, looking worried, panic setting in, "What is it? Did i do something wrong? I thought i had my levels turned down enough to not hurt you."

"No no its not that Foxy, its just that..... Look, I don't want to hurt you. I may not be here forever. I've been an intern at Bio-tech for a month now. What happens if i get sent to a school across the country...or the world. What if i meet a girl during that time. Or what if in the future i want a family and all that stuff. Foxy, I just don't want to break your heart if we get too close or to far into this." Kyle sighed as he leaned over, putting his elbows on his knees looking at the ground. "Its been rattling around my brain for the last week Foxy. Its not you, not at all. Its me Foxy, Id hate to hurt you so bad that you cant do what you love doing, entertaining kids."

Foxy smiled, grabbing his chin and bring his face up to meet hers in a kiss, "Kyle,It's ok. I've had that thought as well. I talked with Claire and Chica about it. Look we don't know how long we will be in existence. It could be another year, a decade, or even 100 years. I am so happy making kids happy, and i would never want to stop unless i had to...but Kyle you make me feel, I don't know how to put this, but like I'm even happier with you, like I'm a real being. And if 'US' only lasts a relatively short period of time, and I can look back and smile like an idiot at how much fun and happiness I had with you, then I'm wanting nothing more to spend as much time together as possible." Foxy smiled at him kissing his cheek. Kyle smiled and ran his hand along her muzzle. "Well then Foxy, why don't we have as much fun as we can then."

Foxy knelt in front of him and began undoing his jeans again, running her claws slowly up his thigh, drawing a low moan from the human. He lifted his hips up, as she began tugging  his jeans off. His boxers tenting from his pent up arousal. Foxy gasped as his size and winked at him slowly, her tongue running over her lips. "This is going to be so fun, but don't worry Kyle, I'm new at this too so we will take this...nice...and...slow." With each word, Foxy slowly rubbed on the fabric of his boxers, the feeling adding to Kyle's arousal and hard shaft, causing his hips to buck and a light moan to escape his lips as his head fell back. Foxy smiled at Kyle's actions, loving the feeling she was getting. Watching someone react to her touches made her emotions run high. As she continued to rub his shaft through his boxers, Kyle's hips kept rolling and bucking, making it easier for her to finish pulling off his boxers, letting his large alabaster shaft to stand tall. Foxy nearly moaned at the sight, his viens pulsing, filling the thick shaft with blood, his head throbbing and flaring lightly with every touch. She took her hand, softly wrapped around the muscle and began gently stroking up his shaft until she got to his tip where she rolled her palm around the tip  before sliding down, Kyle bucking and gasping in pleasure.

Foxy smiled as she watched him react. She loved  the feeling of power of having Kyle in the palm of her hand, literally. Her processors were going crazy at what she was doing. She wanted more, but wanted to savor it, make it last. She leaned in slowly as she stroked, her other hand went down to massage his balls. She inhaled, feeling the heavy sac in her palm, loving the musky male scent coming off Kyle's crotch as precum began to flow. Foxy let her tongue snake out as she got closer to his cock, her long synthetic muscle wrapping around his tip, causing Kyle to moan loudly. Foxy smiled as she opened her mouth, engulfing his swollen tip in her warm wet cavern. Kyle groaned low and bucked at the feeling. His hand went to lay on top of her head, running through her soft faux fur. Foxy chuckled as she lowered her head, swallowing more and more of Kyle's member into her mouth. Her tongue running down along his vein, swirling and snaking tightly around his cock as she descended down. Foxy carefully make sure her sharper canines didn't get too close to the human organ in her mouth, not wanting to hurt him. Although, she did let them graze his skin, causing him to hiss in pleasure. Foxy eased off the experimenting, she didn't want the fun to end just yet.

Kyle was in heaven as he felt Foxy's mouth engulf his cock. His eyes nearly rolled back as he felt her rough tongue teasing every inch, the ridges in the roof of her mouth adding friction to his tip. He bucked and rolled his hips and she lowered her mouth further on his shaft. He felt her reach his base, her lips touching his sac that she was also massaging, causing his orgasm to build rapidly. He needed to remember to thank whoever designed this part of the new bodies, she felt so real, like an actual woman was going down on him, albeit with a much longer mouth.

Foxy reached the base of his cock, giving his balls a light lick before lifted her head up his shaft, tongue trailing up his vein as she went. She felt his shaft twitch as she got to the tip, letting her teeth graze very lightly as she finish before sliding her lips back down. She started to increase the tempo and firmness of her oral assault as she went, suckling harder and faster as her hand cupped and massaged his aching balls.  She felt his shaft and balls twitch,swelling the more she went, his moaning and gasping getting louder and huskier, turning her on even more.

Kyle felt his peak coming fast, it wouldn't be too long now, "Oh fuck...Foxy. I'm getting close."

Foxy started to suck slower but harder as he moaned out. It wasn't long when she felt it. His balls twitch and swelling, his hips bucked hard and his gasp peaked in volume as she went down the last time. Kyle's orgasm hit hard, his shaft pulsed and swelled as his loud rushed up his shaft, spewing from his tip. Kyle bucked hard, his eyes nearly rolling back. He groaned and gasped hard and loud as he came hard. Foxy felt his cock spasm, a few spurts blasting, hitting the back of her throat and began to slide down her throat. She pulled off enough to keep his cumming cock in her mouth, letting it fill with his large load. When the last spurt of cum blasted into her mouth, she slowly let his softening shaft leave her mouth. She closed her eyes, her processors trying to tell her what was in this new liquid. She ignored all that and focused on how he tasted, the salty, slightly sweet and sour mixture coating her tongue. She tilted her head back and let his thick load hit her throat before swallowing it with a loud gulp, loving the feeling of Kyle's thick cum sliding down. She gasped in lust as the last of it left her mouth.

She opened her eyes to see Kyle sitting back into the chair, eyes closed in pleasure. She stood and straddled Kyle's lap, his softening member grazing her furry lips.  Kyle wrapped her in a tight hug, letting her know in silence that he enjoyed it. "Damn Foxy, That was great. Where did you learn that?"

Foxy just winked, "You'll never know. So shall we go head out. Would hate to have someone check on us."

Kyle chuckled as he slowly dryhumped, letting his shaft tease her lower region, "Though you wanted a first mate Cap'n?"

Foxy kissed him deeply, switching back to her show voice, "Save that cannon blast for later cabin boy." She giggled as she talked normal," Now come on, before Freddy or Bonnie walks back to check on us and be scarred for life."

Kyle laughed as Foxy stood off his lap, letting him pull his pants back on. They opened the doors and headed out to the main area as Chica walked from the kitchen with a pizza. She caught Kyle's eye, sending him a wink, letting him know she knew what Foxy had planned. They all sat around eating and taking turns playing Mario Kart, not knowing the events taking place across town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Monday june 27th 3pm**

Kyle sat at his computer at Bio-Tech, debugging code as fast as he could. He was very surprised to find that Bio-tech did more than they let on. They built and programmed nearly anything involving robotics. Vehicle assembly machines, hospital and medical equipment, and even things for military and NASA. He was blown away by the list of companies that use their machines and programming. Which did have its faults, it was the interns jobs to surf through coding and subroutines to find faults and fix them. Kyle at first was nervous about working on big jobs like this, but after a bit he found his groove and was flying through his jobs at quick pace. He was easy to find coding faults by not only reading the complaints but also just scrolling through the codes finding sections that just made no sense. He also was able to alter mass sections of the code to make the machine run faster and better while reducing the risks of future faults. He was in heaven. He was so busy typing away at a quick pace he didn't hear someone walk up behind him.

"Mr. Winters." A smooth voice behind him breaking his focus. Kyle saved and turned around to find the office oddity. A small frame younger woman with bright green eyes and brown hair standing there. Everyone had rumors about her, from she's a former prostitute, to she's a vampire or even an alien. She's always calm and collected, never reacting to office jokes, she never really shows much emotion nor has anyone seen her eat. Kyle noticed after being mentioned to by another intern that her hair looks fake and her skin just looks off. Her blank face never changed as he spoke up, "Yes Ms. Hughes?"

"Mr. Strong would like to talk to you about your work performance in his office."

Kyle had a slight panic feeling as he stood up and followed the woman from his desk. He heard the murmurs and whispers as they walked. They walked through the doors that led to the higher ups offices. After several turns, she led him to where Walter Strong's office was. She opened the door without knocking.

"Kyle! There you are, why the look? Cheer up, it's nothing bad son. Thank you Ms. Hughes, would you mind waiting outside?"

The woman nodded, her face not changing, "Not at all sir." She turned and left the office, the doors closing behind her. "Sorry for the scare Kyle, would hate for the other interns to see you getting treated differently." Kyle sat across from him. "To be honest, you really impress the big man. You can almost literally program and code circles around the others. Your extremely intelligent and it would be a waste to leave you to fixing bugs in simple things like that. We need someone like you that we can trust."

Kyle could only nod slowly, not sure what he was talking about. Walter continued to talk, "The reason we are bringing this up is...We had a man we trained and trusted with not only our secret projects but also maintaining the band. Last week, we was involved in a car accident and passed away on the way to the hospital. It was tragic that we lost a member of the Bio-tech family. We even paid out for the life insurance he had, even though he didn't die on the job. We fudged a few things to do so. Now you not only fixed Foxy in less than a day...and built a whole new body for Golden Freddy, AND i hear that your trying to program a new animatronic using the AI core code you copied from the band."

Kyle smiled lightly, "Well... Not fully, I'm having trouble with trying to figure out how to get the personality and stuff down."

"Doesn't matter you've proven to us that your more than capable. So the big man wants me to grant you access to our lower levels." Walter smiled standing up, "We're going to show you our real toys." Walter walked around his desk, Kyle stood and followed. "Now the boss is over seas on vacation so you'll miss out on chatting with him today." Walter walked out of the door, Ms. Hughes standing from the corner to follow them.

"Now come, lets show you what you'll be working on and with." Walter stated enthusiastically as he turned and headed towards the elevator.

Kyle finally was able to speak up, "Um just curious but your not going to make me quit Fazbear's are you? This is super cool, but i like working there."

"No no no your still going to be there and night, then be here from 2 to 8 as an intern...of sorts." They reached the elevator and entered as Walter pressed the button for the lowest level. The doors closed, but before it moved, a panel slid open next to Walter's head. Walter stared directly at a lens in the center on the panel. After a beeping noise, the buttons flashed in sequence, then the elevator started moving down, the indicator flashing different falling numbers. Kyle's breathe caught as he soon found he was going far deeper underground than what he was told about. After several seconds, the car stops with a beep, with the doors opened faster than he thought possible. Walter quickly left the small room with a purposeful walk, with Ms. Hughes beside him and Kyle right behind them. They walked down a hallway that screamed creepy. No pictures or anything, just solid metal industrial hallway. They stopped at a door labeled 'Level B'. Walter slide a card into a slot, "Come lets show you our toys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Monday June 27**

Kyle couldn't believe what he was seeing. A brightly lit hallway with large windows on both sides, behind which was groups of people working on several different projects. As they walked, he watched people messing with beakers and vats of chemicals, typing on computers observing and what appeared to be very real looking body parts and organs moving and changing. Kyle was actually speechless as he walked. They stopped as they got to a room with what appeared to be...

"Are those...more machines like the band? They look like humans." Kyle was finally able to talk.

"Kinda, previous models. No internal organs or anything, just human looking androids. They were going to be the new band but i decided last second to change them to the ones you know now." Walter stated smiling, "These are actually fully compatible, well software wise, with the AI core programming, but haven't found a use for them fully...with one exception." He gave Kyle a wink and jerked his head towards the third member of the group.

"WHAT?!" Kyle turned to see the woman smiling. She gave a light bow, "I am android number HU-014, But please call me Ms. Hughes...or Kara."

Walter started explaining, "We wanted to test the AI in a different way. So we built her and programmed her to act as a personal assistant. Although she is more than able to do other tasks, we have her run errands to test her ability to blend into social areas. Stores, malls, public areas as well as doing odd jobs around the offices." He smiled as they entered the workshop area where the android bodies were, " Imagine androids like her in a hospital acting as a nurse, never needing to really stop except charge or repair herself, police officers, hostage negotiators, just imagine small workforce that has human thoughts and emotions, but don't have to worry about dying. Just upload their memories into a new body should they be damaged or killed. Problem is, she was the only one at the moment. When the creator of the AI died, we lost all the data, so we are unable to continue with any new updates for this kind of experiments." 

Kyle just followed listening, stealing glances at the woman, now knowing why she was off.

They got to a very dusty workbench, "This is where you'll be working, with a very secret project."

"Which is?" Kyle asked blowing the dust off the monitors.

Walter smiled, "The next step in our advanced robotics."

* * *

**Across town at the diner**

**June 27th 4pm**

Claire was sitting at her desk going over several documents, as Janet reviewed her notes.

"Ugh I hate this part of the job.. Paper work and the legal stuff." Claire huffed almost pouting, "Thanks for taking over the accounts when Amelia retired, just glad I have a lawyer i can trust and know to do the job right."

Janet smiled, "Well, just glad things changed so i could do this, imagine if i took it over and I still hated this place."

"True, so happy Kyle was able to fix things, I was actually afraid of losing this place." Claire sighed smiling, "My father was so happy seeing this place jumping again."

Claire finished signing the final document, "There, thats it, now the band will be safe should anything happen to this place, and if anything happens to my father which... never mind." She shook her head.

"Yep, just need to talk to the band about the changes and we will go from there." Janet went to stand when a phone rang. Claire pulled her phone from her purse, "Hello this is Claire Fazbear." Janet watched the color drain from her face and eyes getting misty, "O-ok sure I'll be there soon." Claire hung up the phone and nearly dropped it in her purse.

Her voice cracked," Sorry Janet, I uh...got to run to the hospital, can i ask that you talk to the band after we close one at a time, and possibly stay until 10 when Kyle gets here early? I know I'm asking a lot, but I can offer you and Emily free food for the night."

"Oh uh of course, Ill text Emily and tell her to come straight here, everything ok Claire?"

Claire looked like she was about to cry," Um..I don't know yet, but... Ill let you know when i get back." Claire turned and left the office as Janet followed her out to the main area, Claire told the day manager something and pointed to Janet as she sat at a table to watch the current show, a light blush on her face as she watched Bonnie shred chords as she remembered her dream from last month. Her eyes followed Claire as she left out the front doors. The show ended and Chica came up to her as she sent a text to her daughter, "Hi Mrs. Winters."

"Oh hi Chica, Hows things going?"

"Great, My shoulders feel tight and cant wait to get a little 'treatment' from my honey bunny." She gave Janet a wink, causing her blush.

"Ah thats great, keep forgetting you guys can um...never mind."

"Well, John the manager said to come take your order and that its on the house." Chica gave her a big smile, "And Ill personally make it too."

"Oh great um...Emily's on the way so Ill wait for her to order." Janet smiled, "But can i sneak a piece of veggie pizza? I didn't eat lunch."

"Oh of course Janet, be right back." Janet watch her leave as her phone buzzed.

* * *

Bio-tech

"So..your telling me this guy was able to program and create and AI...and had an idea for something bigger?"

"Yep, he had this grand idea, using this headset," Walter lifted a device off the bench and shook the dust off, "He tried to use this to send controlled impulsed into the brain to read and record the neural synapses, convert it to a digital format and use it to control an implant or a replacement limb. Instead of using muscle memory or some brainwave device, it would use the actual brain control dynamic to move prosthetic. Or ...even use this to copy the memories and data inside the brain into a computer to say...have a coma patient be able to talk and interact with family as the body heals, or if done fast enough, see into the brain of a murder victim to find the killer."

"Wow."

"Yep...but he couldn't get the algorithm right and it never worked. But just imagine it." Walter said in a giddy fashion.

"Someone with cancer able to live again in an android body...or replace the destroyed brain with a synthetic one, or..."

"That was the idea of Project Phoenix." Walter said as he looked up at the clock. " Oh wow, almost 5? Why don't you punch out and head out early, give that brain a rest and be ready to work on this, the boss thinks your the one to finish it."

Kyle could barely speak, just nodding as they all walked back to the elevator, Kyle excited to for what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**June 27th 6pm**

Emily entered the diner after closing time to find her mother sitting a table talking with Foxy. She gave them both a wave and was about to go over to them when something caught her attention. She headed over to a tall stripped figure walking into the museum section with a golden bear.

"Oh hi Emily ." The golden bear called out causing the puppet to turn and see Emily walking into the room. Light panic filled Mari as she remembered what she had done to Kyle sister in his head when was trying to torture and kill him. She shuddered as she wondered how much he had told her.

Emily was very confused as to how this new bear knew her. She didn't remember seeing him or the puppet before "Hi um how do you...?" she started but was interrupted.

"I over heard Janet telling Chica you were coming and since your the only person here thats not the night crew, there very few people you could be." The golden bear stated smiling, "Ah my apologies, my name is Golden Freddy, or Goldie for short.

"And I'm...uh um..Marionette or Mari ...or or puppet or..." the puppet sighed, "Sorry just a little rattled about something." The puppet glanced over to Goldie. Even without any facial features, he just knew that she was a little off. He remember everything she said she did to Kyle barely a month ago. Even though Kyle forgave her, he knew the puppet was still iffy about how far she went, and was willing to go.

"Whats wrong Mari? Need to talk about something?"

"No not re...yes yes i do." The puppet motioned for the girl to sit next to her. Emily gave a small smile as she walked over and sat in chair, just as the puppet did the same. Emily was startled to see the smile on her mask morph in a blink of an eye into a frown, the painted on eyebrow showing sadness. Before she could ask how that was possible, the puppet interrupted the girls many thoughts.

"Listen this is very hard for me but, did your brother explain to you anything about me..or Goldie?"

"Um no not really, he mentioned that there was six animatronics here but never went into detail about them."

Mari sighed, "We, that is me and Goldie, are...a little different than the others. We're not programmed like them at all. We need to recharge our bodies so we can move but other than that we are completely different. We don't have any other coding that the others used to perform or operate."

"How is that possible?" Emily asked confused, "That shouldn't be possible. I now a bit about programming and computers, and there has to be coding in order for them to function properly or even at all."

Goldie chuckled as he glanced at Mari. Mari's smile returned reforming on her mask, causing another wave of confusion for Emily. Mari sighed and continued, "You see Emily, me and Goldie, we died a long time ago, and now our souls are possessing these bodies."

"What, but ...thats...thats not possible. That kind of stuff just cant exist." Emily looked from one to the other, "can it?"

"My name was Annabel Weaver, I was the little girl that was killed when Carl messed with Foxy's programming."

Goldie sat next to Emily, "And I was Franklin Blitz the first child that he murdered in the early 80's."

Emily sat there in surprise, she never once thought that this kind of stuff could exist. A.I, and stuff like that sure, but spirits?

"How is this possible?"

Mari was the one to speak up, "Well, after we died, our souls kinda stayed behind, whether because of anger or confusion, or some kind of unfinished business, but our souls lingers here. And we needed a body of some kind to inhabit so my spirit latched onto the nearest one, which happened to be the puppet in my case. After that i was very angry since I thought that Foxy murdered me just because. I didn't know the truth at the time, so when Carl Johnson found me and took me home, I believed everything he told me for decades, even helping him try to destroy the band and...well kill your brother." Mari paused and looked down at the floor, "Which i nearly did, until a memory in his mind told me that i was the one being lied to."

"You tried to kill my brother?" Emily was now getting upset, he never told her this.

Mari sighed sadly, "Yes, I'm not proud of it. You've got to understand, I thought that the band killed kids in cold blood, and that since your brother was now the new night guard, that he was going to help them on a new killing spree. It's what Carl told me, and I believed him. I went as far as breaking into Kyle's mind and i tortured him before i was going to kill him. In a way I'm glad i did."

Emily got her off, "GLAD! YOUR FUCKING GLAD YOU TORTURED MY BIG BROTHER? What the fuck?"

Mari started to sob, her voice cracking as she knelt in front of Emily, the clear anger present on her face. "Listen, Carl told me to just straight kill him, but i chose to torture him just to get back at me being killed since he was so close to Foxy, If i didn't do that, I never would've saw the memories and what was the truth. I practically begged for his forgiveness after i learned Carl lied to me. Please, I feel terrible about it even now."

Emily took a deep breath and sighed, "Your right, in a dark kinda way, it was a good thing you did that." Emily smiled and pulled the puppet into a hug as her sobs subsided. The puppet pulled away, her mask morphed into a smile again.

As they broke the hug, Emily's curiosity peaked, "So just curious, but uh what did you torture him with?"

Mari's mask fell into a frown as she answered, "Oh um your mother being raped and killed by Freddy...and Bonnie and Chica doing the same to you."

"That is twisted as hell. Remind me to never ever make you mad." Emily laughed as Goldie chuckled.

"Oh no I'm not doing that ever again...unless it's to Carl."

Emily smiled, "Oh yes that i think we all can agree with that. So while we are all waiting for my brother and your boss...can I ask another question?"

Both Mari and Goldie answered at the same time, "Of course." They gave her big smiles

Emily was a little hesitant with her inquiry, she inhaled deep before asking, "What uh does it feel like to die?"

The two animatronics gave each other an odd look before Goldie decided to begin the conversation.

**10pm**

Kyle walked into the diner nearly late. He had decided to head home after leaving Bio-Tech to catch up on a little sleep. He found a note on the table saying his mom was at the diner since about noon going over legal documents. The only thing that he messed up was he forgot to set his alarm so he did sleep in a bit and had to rush over to the diner to be there on time. Claire told him the night before that she wanted to have a late night meeting to go over several things with not only the band but with him as well. He looked over to find Foxy sitting with his sister sharing a pizza apparently deep in conversation. His mom was sitting on the stage talking with Freddy, and Bonnie and Chica was...no where to be found. He smirk as he thought of all the places they could be, and what they could be doing. Kyle walked over to Foxy and sat next to her, sneaking a piece of pizza.

"Hey girls, What you two talking about?"

Emily beamed a large smile, "We were talking about you mainly, but before she was helping me with my homework. Did you know she was really smart about geography?"

Kyle stopped chewing and tilted his head at his vulpine friend, "You do?"

Foxy flashed her large smile and wink, "Yep didn't know it myself but i guess with my pirate programming it must have something to do with that. So yay." She giggled, before pulling Kyle in for a kiss, which caused a loud, "EWWW," To come from the his sister. Both Kyle and Foxy started laughing loudly at Emily's embarrassment. As Kyle took another piece, Freddy sat at the table with Janet, as Bonnie and Chica came from the parts and service room. Bonnie appeared to look winded and worn out. Before he could ask, Goldie and Marionette both came from the museum area.

"Oh hey Kyle, welcome back." Mari cheerfully called out as she floated over and sat down, "Your here early."

"Yea, Claire wanted to talk about something important." He paused looking around, "Where is she?"

"Oh she left about 4 or 5, said she would be back soon." His mother stated as she grabbed a slice of pizza.

For the next few minutes they all talked about random things. From Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy hunting Kyle, too how Mari and Goldie died and possessed the animatronics, to everything they knew about Carl, even about how the new bodies work. Most of which Emily knew from her earlier talk with the puppet. The topic of sex caused Emily to leave the table and even made Janet turn bright red from the thoughts of what was being talked about. As Emily got back to the table after being sure the talks were more family friendly, they all heard the front doors being opened and Claire walking into the room with Bill and Walter. Kyle noticed something was off with his boss but wasn't sure what it was.

Walter and Bill stood beside Claire as she began to talk, "Ok everyone, we are going to be making just a few changes. First of all Bill is sadly going to retire to spend more time with his grand-kids. So this means that I have been looking for a few part time people for guards since Carl is still on the loose. Also I have hired a replacement for Bill that he will be training this week. So Kyle be ready to train him for the night shift later on, in case your sick and he has to run it." She paused as she opened a notebook full of figures. "And Kyle your also now the full time night guard, which means be here at 10. You get a slight pay bump, benefits and a key for emergency uses."

"Secondly, just as a money saving thing, from now on you guys will have full access to the left over buffet items and pizza, but no more making pizzas unless otherwise told by me. And also only going to have on minimal lighting and power for a while, at least to make sure that should a slow season hit, we will be financially better off." She noticed Chica's face of shock and nearly laughed, "Don't worry Chica, You can still make a fresh pizza or two maybe one night a week."

Freddy chuckled, "Besides now we get to try all those pastas and stuff. Expand our food tastes for the future."

"Now the uh third thing, Is uh." Claire's voice started to crack and her eyes started to get misty. Something that everyone noticed. "The past week, dad has not been feeling well and uh this morning he was rushed to the hospital for massive chest pains." Claire began sobbing as Janet stood and walked over, as everyone else got close.

"He passed away this afternoon from complications." Claire continued to sob lightly as Janet hugged her in sympathy, as the band reacted differently from each other. Claire wiped her eyes enough to look at Freddy and the band, "He insisted you not be told that he was sick in case it was nothing, but be the first to know since you were like a family should he take a turn for the worse. Now it may be difficult but you are allowed to go to the funeral, just need to figure out the logistics of it." Claire stopped as she began to sob into Janet's shoulder. Throughout the main area, the news began to sick in. Kyle gave Foxy a tight hug, which Chica came over and hugged them both as the girls began to cry. Bonnie threw in arm around Freddy's shoulder as they both sat in silence, the tears beginning to run. Goldie and Mari both stood in silence out of respect bowing their heads.

After several minutes of sobbing, Claire sniffled as she broke away, "Now lets all make sure we honor his memory by making sure we give this week our all." They all nodded as her, Bill, and Walter all left the building. Emily and her mom finished comforting everyone before heading for home. As the band all began talking about their favorite memories of Mr. Fazbear.

* * *

**July 1st 9am**

The week went by as slow as it could've leading up to day of the funeral. Claire had decided to close for the day to make sure everything was ok and no one was stressed or rushed. The band had done their best to perform without issues, but Kyle could tell things were off. Freddy missed the timing of a pun, Bonnie skipped a note while playing, Chica over cooked a pizza, and Foxy mispronounced a child's name. They were small mistakes, and no one noticed, but Claire and the other humans that knew about them could tell they were hurting. Kyle was doing what he could during the night to help them cope with losing what amounted to their father. He could sympathize, talking to them about what they were feeling.

Kyle stood beside Bill as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Janet was standing beside Claire who was sobbing into her shoulder. Kyle glanced his misty eyes to a group of people standing opposite him. No one paid any attention to them, none of them realizing the subtleness of how different they are. A woman with fair skin and bright red hair flowing over her shoulders, her gold eyes misty. Beside her was a little shorter female with bright yellow short hair hugging the red head. Two men stood on either side of the women, one tall sporting brown hair with a purple highlight, the other wearing looking the most normal with short brown hair. All four was crying as soft music played softly as a pastor said comforting words.

After the service was over, Kyle, his sister and mother, along with his boss and the four strangers headed to the cars. As soon as the four got into an SUV, the air shimmered around them then changed as the band sat in the seats in their place. Kyle looked back to the 3rd row sit, where Goldie and Mari were both sitting, their eyes glowing softly.

Freddy was the first to speak up, "Thanks Kyle, that was a great idea for them to cover us so we could mourn." He turned to face the two in the back, "Thank you so much for that, we really needed to be there."

Mari's smile got bigger, "No problem Freddy, Its the least we could do for you guys, but I've never held it that long before, I don't know about Goldie, but i could use a rest."

"Oh i agree Mari, that took a lot out of me, I could use a nap. Never thought I'd say that after I died." He chuckled.

They all got back to the diner and quickly got back inside to their areas. Kyle gave Foxy a big hug as they stood in the main area. No words being said as ?they hugged. They broke apart as they heard voices from outside getting closer. Claire's was one but they didn't recognize the other voice. Foxy quickly rushed over to her cove to hide as the others went backstage. Kyle turned as he heard the door open and nearly dropped his phone in shock and his now growing anger.

"Ah Kyle Id like you to meet our new day guard Samuel." Claire motioned to a young man about Kyle's age. His red hair striking against his darker skin, his yellow eyes filled his eagerness, slowly being replaced with both shock and growing fear as Kyle stared him down.

"Oh um...hey man long time no see." His smooth voice cracking slightly, "H..how ya been Kyle?"

Claire looked confused and was worried when Kyle didn't say anything, "Kyle, How do you know Samuel?"

Kyle exhaled harshly, "We USED to be best friends."

Before either male could speak or start yelling in Kyle's case, Claire spoke up, "Kyle meet me in my office please, Samuel, why don't you sit here at the table until we get things sorted."

Samuel nodded and sat at the table as Claire walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder guiding him to her office.

* * *

**So lots of things going on here. I had to push things along to get the story rolling a bit faster.**

**So Poll time. So the toys are going to be in Part 2 but need input. See I dont know what genders to make them. SO I want to hear your ideas. Should they be the same as the main band? (Toy bonnie M, Toy chica F, Vixey (Mangle) F, Toy Freddy M) or should i change it up"**


	7. Chapter 7

Claire walked behind the angry night guard as they made their way to her office, the light clicking of her heels nearly drowned out by Kyle's near stomping. She sighed wondering to herself if she made a mistake. They both entered her office, Kyle pacing as Claire sat in her chair. She let out a huff as she could just tell he was about to yell.

"Now Kyle, please, and without yelling, tell me what the issue is." Claire stated slowly and softly. She watched as Kyle sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He inhale sharply as he gave a very condensed version of their shared past. "Lets just say...that bastard out there fucked my now ex-girlfriend behind my back...and i walked in on them mid stroke." Kyle looked his boss straight in the eye, his anger plain on his face. "So yea you could say that ended our friendship, we used to be best friends and did everything together. He was there when my dad was killed and how does he repay me? By fucking my girl. Ugh." Kyle scowled as he sat down across from her.

Claire massaged her temples. This was beginning to seem like a bad idea in the making. She glanced up to see his face still full of anger.

"Look Kyle, I'm sorry, but he was the best option. Everyone else was either too young, couldn't pass background checks, or had some mental thing going on. One kid, a Orion i think, told me after several attempts of prodding had a legitimate voice in his head."

Kyle cocked his eyebrow, "So you hired this jackass?"

"Kyle, i didn't know, and he didn't know you worked here. Please, just try to swallow your anger for one night. Teach him the night guard basics and then thats it. You wont have to deal with him directly unless we have a staff meeting. Please Kyle, he seems trustworthy enough to work here."

"Ugh fine, but you go tell him to leave first. I don't want to deal with his face at the moment."

Claire stood up and left the office, sighing as she left the doorway. Kyle could barely make out Claire asking Samuel to return later tonight. He then heard the doors open and close. Kyle stood and headed back to the main area to watch a car leave through the glass. He groaned as he thought about what could possibly happen tonight. He walked to where Freddy was leaving the backstage.

"That the new day guard?" Freddy asked with a air of confusion on his voice.

"Ugh don't remind me." Kyle snapped.

Freddy cocked an eyebrow, "You know him?"

"Long story, Ill tell you guys later tonight. Hey tell everyone bye for me, I'm heading home to catch up on a little sleep."

Freddy smiled and nodded. Kyle gave the bear a wave before heading out of the main doors to his car.

* * *

Kyle woke up about 9 that night. He couldn't get to sleep right away, it took a little time to finally pass out. He took his time getting ready to be to work early at 10 so he could show Samuel around. Ugh just thinking about it gave him a headache. He started heading to the kitchen as his thoughts continued. He remembered the days that followed the big blowup. He lost his best friend, his now ex- girlfriend had moved away to another state, his mother tried to make him feel better about it, but nothing really worked. He just sulked for a while and focused on the final days of school to get his mind off things. He just wished he knew why this all happened, as far as he knew he was very attentive to her needs.

Kyle shook his head as he tried to focus on what he needed to go over with Samuel

**July 1st 9:50 pm**

After he finished eating he headed over to the diner, he wanted to give them all a heads up about the new guy. As he pulled up to the building, he noticed a car already there, with a dark skinned young man standing at the door. Kyle took a deep breath and marched towards the door.

"Hey Kyle." Samuel started, but was ignored as Kyle quickly unlocked and open the door with a grunt. Sam quickly followed Kyle in, trying to talk but Kyle cut him off with a glare. Kyle started explaining fast, "Ok first lock all doors and double check them, then shut off lights and head to the security office, then you..."

Samuel tried to catch it all but found it difficult. He had to say something. "Kyle?"

"Not now."

"Kyle..." Samuel tried again.

"Fuck off Sam... Now where was I?"

Sam snapped, he lunged at Kyle knocking him over. Kyle grunted and pushed back against the man trying to pin him down. Kyle threw his elbow back trying to hit the man that was on his back, but it was misdirected by Samuel, who then grabbed Kyle by the back of his shirt, picking him off the ground and tried to shove Kyle into the wall. Kyle tried to break free when Sam punched Kyle into the face knocking Kyle onto his back on the floor. Samuel quickly pounced onto Kyle pinning his hands down. Kyle started to struggle when he was stopped by Samuel yelling right in his face.

"KYLE, listen to me. Let me explain please."

Kyle huffed, "Fine but get off now."

Samuel leaned in closer, "No, this way you have to listen. Look, when you were at camp, She called me man, said you guys split long ago. She told me that she wanted to talk. So I went over to her place, where she said she knew i had the hots for her but i never made a move since i respected you as a best friend. She started rubbing on me asking if I wanted a go with her since you and her were done. Well before i could question it, she started undoing my pants and i lost it man. She led me to her room like a puppy on a leash. I had just started to slide in when you walked in and saw man. After you left, she tried to explain but told her to shut up. I tried to talk to you for months but was afraid man. We were best Friends and I should've never done anything but she seemed to be telling the truth man. Kyle I'm sorry please believe me. I've never lied to you before. I even told you about my furry fetish man."

Kyle laid there listening to Sam talk. He didn't want to believe it...but up to that point, he had never lied to him before. Kyle sighed, "Ok I'm sorry your right, I should've taken the time and asked around."

Samuel smiled, "Thanks bud."

"Yea, now get off."

"Aw, making you uncomfortable?" Samuel smirked remembering how much stronger he was than Kyle, and loved to show it off.

"No but you might get hurt." Kyle's smug grin returned.

Sam leaned back, "Kyle you know I'm stronger, and who's going to help you? No ones here, and all those things i've heard about this place are just rumors."

Before either one could say anything, the sound of a metal blade being unsheathed pierced the air. The feeling a sharp metal against his neck made Sam gasp sharply. "What the fuck...?"

A fierce voice cut him off, "Unless you want to make those rumors real, I suggest you GET..OFF..OF...HIM."

Samuel slowly stood and turned to see a very angry looking anthro-vixen standing there, cutlass pointed at the Sam's chest. Her eyes glowing a bright red. The rest of the band all standing nearby.

"K.k...Kyle? What's going on?"

Kyle smiled widely, "Oh you wouldn't believe it."


	8. Chapter 8

Samuel stood there not moving, shaking lightly, sweating bullets as he stared wide eyed at the clearly angry anthropomorphic vixen standing in front of him. His breathing fast and hard as she glared him down, her eyes narrow, barely showing the bright red the emanated from them. Foxy held her sword right at the base of his neck, the razor point pricking his skin. As Samuel and Foxy stayed deadlocked, Bonnie walked over and offered Kyle his hand. Kyle took it, being pulled up quickly into a standing position as the bunny noticed the damage.

"Damn dude, thats going to leave quite the bruise." Bonnie pointed to the left side of Kyle's face. Kyle gingerly placed his fingertips on his jaw and winced at the flare up of pain. He grunted, exhaling through his teeth.

"Ugh fuck me Samuel, that was quite the punch."

Foxy snarled roughly and held her blade higher on the darker skinned man's neck. Samuel inhaled sharply, nearly sobbing as she spat, "You son of a..."

Freddy cut her off, "Foxy, please. I'm sure this young man had a VERY good reason for assaulting our friend here...Or at least he had better for his sake."

"I just wanted to talk to Kyle about what happened a while ago, but he wouldn't listen. I'm sorry." Samuel quickly ranted. His knees threatening to buckle out of sheer fear. He quickly turned towards Kyle.

"Kyle, look i know it'll take a LONG time for us to be 100% ok, but please do something." He begged. Kyle smirked at Samuel's predicament. He glanced over to Foxy, running his eyes over her form. He had to admit, her stance and her presence of anger made her look very hot. Although a few questions popped into his head.

"Ok Foxy first thing, Is that one of my t-shirts?"

Foxy glanced over and winked, her eyes instantly turning there usually gold, "Maybe. I MAY have had your sister bring me one." He looked her over and noticed she was wearing sweatpants and one of his shirts. Kyle looked to the others and noticed they as well where wearing normal clothes like shirts, shorts or loose pants, just not his.

"I'm surprised you didn't ask about the sword," Bonnie chuckled leaning against the wall, crossing his arms.

Before Kyle could say anything, Foxy interrupted, "One of my original props from the old days, but they decided it was too dangerous to Mr. Fazbear took it home. Claire gave it to me the other day, about the same time Claire brought the other stuff." Kyle nodded, he remembered when his boss had brought in several things that could only be described as gifts from the late . Bonnie was given an original Les Paul stratocaster guitar. It was the only time he saw Bonnie nearly speechless. One it was a gift from their late creator, and two it was one of his favorite type of guitar. Freddy was given an envelope that was for him to read only along with several pun and joke books. Chica was gifted nearly every recipe book Fazbear had owned. Kyle smiled at the memory before he was brought back by Samuel talking.

"Kyle...please?"

Kyle smiled, "Let him go Foxy, It'll be ok." Foxy groaned and huffed before dropping her sword from Sam's neck. Sam rubbed his neck were the tip was resting, glancing over to Kyle before he talked quietly.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on? I thought these things were just ...ya know... animatronics. Just talking in preset phrases and moving like legitimate robots. But that fox just had me by the neck...with a fucking SWORD..with clear anger on its face. What are these things?" Samuel got close to Kyle as Freddy approached stiffly.

"Kyle, as your friend, I just need to say that, if this young man can not be fully trusted...he can NOT be told about us." Freddy glared at Sam's face, the dark skinned teen averting his gaze by suddenly being interested in the carpet. Kyle looked his friend over, his thoughts flipping back and forth.

"One second Freddy. Sam, come over here." Kyle motioned down the hallway. Samuel starting walking towards the end of the hallway, out of earshot of the band, who was still standing where they were. Kyle pulled Samuel close and spoke clearly.

"Listen, I need to know if i can trust you Sam. It will take some time for me to get fully over what happened, and to get back to where we were, but I need to know. Sam... what you need to understand is whatever I possibly tell you tonight can NOT leave this place. The public is not ready for what is going on in here, so again...Can I...can we trust you?"

Samuel smiled lightly as he looked Kyle in the eyes, "You can trust me, no matter how incredible this is, it'll be hidden until you or the boss tells me otherwise."

Kyle smiled as they headed back to the band, giving Freddy a friendly nod. The ursine anthro returned the nod as they all headed to the main area. As they all sat at a table, Chica headed off to the kitchen to make pizza as they started to talk. Sam listened very intently as Kyle told him what they knew about the diner and by extension, the band. Sam could hardly believe it, his eyes wide as Kyle told him about what the band really is, nearly ignoring the pizza slices Chica had placed in front of him. He glanced over and watched the band as they played Mario Party.

"Oh my god...just oh my god. Kyle, I just cant believe this. This is the greatest, most incredible thing Ive ever heard. Real life anthro, well ok so they may not be fully 'real' but still. Shit dude." Samuel looked at his friend who wore a very smug grin. He leaned in closer to Samuel as he continued.

"Yep now with this there is a few rules, besides not telling ANYONE," Kyle pulled out a picture and gave it to Samuel, "now memorize that pricks face and name, That is Carl Johnson. If you see him ANYWHERE inside or outside the building, call the cops, tell Freddy and Claire ASAP. That monster is responsible for the murders of those innocent children, and he tried to force Foxy to kill me last month."

"Whoa, ok so this guy bad news anything else?" Samuel asked taking a huge bite of pizza.

"Yep just a few more things, Chica...is off limits. That Bonnie's girl and he's not into sharing her at all. You told me once about your attraction to things like her so I'm letting you be warned now. Even if she flirts with ya, she likes to do that once in a while just to get a hackle from Bonnie, but its in good fun."

"Ok cool no problem, stay away from the chicken." Samuel nodded.

"Also Foxy, is a no go as well." Kyle warned sternly.

"Ah say no more, Freddy's girl?"

Kyle smirked darkly, "She's mine."

"Damn dude didn't know you were into that." Samuel's eyes went wide.

"Neither did I." Kyle chuckled. The rest of the shift was going over procedures and floor plans. Before long it was chiming 6am and was time for them both to head home. A smirk on Kyle's face as he realized he 'forgot' to mention both Goldie and Mari, just imagining the look on his face Monday morning when either one approaches him.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the weekend went quite well. Samuel had came in during the mornings and talked with Claire about proper procedures and making sure he had the job down. When he wasnt talking with Claire, he was spending some time with the band, learning as much as he could, at the same time they were learning about him. The only one he didn't interact with was Foxy, the vixen seeming to give him the cold shoulder and practically ignoring him. Sam also for some reason could feel that there was someone watching him, but no matter how hard he looked, who or whatever it was just wasn't able to be found.

Today, however, it was Monday, he first real test of being the day guard. He was nearly knocked over by the swarm of kids rushing into the play areas while their parents and guardians sat at various tables to start ordering there meals. Sam smiled as he watched the bright smiles on their little faces as the band started playing their songs and telling jokes. As he walked around the main area, his main job besides keeping some sembelence of order, was on the look out for a certian person. He had his doubts that the asshole would even show up, but if what happened last month was any indication of Carl's ambition, he didnt want to take any chances. Samuel continued his rounds as he noticed the curtains to pirate cove flutter about. Confused and concerned, he slowly approached the curtained area, the memories of Friday night still fresh in is mind. He slowly parted the curtain to find an apparently empty stage. Samuel glanced back to teh main area to make sure everyting was ok before he quickly walked in to find that Foxy was indeed no where to be found. He started to get a bit worried, he swallowed as he remembered that Freddy told him what Carl tried to do to Kyle by using Foxy's original programming. Samuel continued to look throughout the stage, hoping everything was ok with her.

He froze as he heard light growling from nearby. Before he could do anything, something grabbed him from behind and roughly spun him around. He was then thrown and pinned hard against a very solid wall. He forced his eyes open through the pain to see Foxy holding him by the scruff of his uniform shirt. Her pirate outfit along with her angry expression sent a chil through spine. He began to talk but Foxy harshly cut him off.

"Listen here Samuel, I dont care what you think. Kyle told me about what you did to his girlfriend at the time. He may half ass forgive you for it, and we may eventually trust you as we trust Kyle. BUT if you ever try flirting with me or Chica, or eye us like we are sex objects...or even look like your fantasizing about any of us, I wont hesitate to end you. Got it?"

Samuel gulped loudly as the vixen stared him down. "Hey no problem Foxy. No issues from me, I just want to get my friend back. Besides...she came onto me and seduced me and you dont seem like that kind of person. You make him smile again, and i dont want to send him back down that path again."

Foxy took a step back, a confused look on her muzzle," I figured Id have to really keep at it, I had this whole speach ready to lay into."

Samuel smiled and walked forward, placing his hand on her shoulder, causing her to stiffen at teh contact, but Sam held his ground, "Foxy, I know it will take some time to earn your guy's trust, but you will never have to worry about me trying anything with you or Chica. Yes, your both attractive to me, but I would rather have you guys as friends that trust me, rather than a one night stand and be back to Kyle hating me." He flashed her a genuine smile. Foxy returned the smile as Samuel took a step back.

He coughed lightly to break the slience, offering her his hand, "So can we start off fresh...a clean slate?"

Foxy hesitated for a second, then smiled lightly, grasping his hand with her paw shaking it briskly. Before she could speak, her ears perked as she heard her cue coming up. SHe motioned for him to leave through the back. As he hurried through the hidden door, a smile on his face, hoping everything would turn out ok.

* * *

Across town at the police precinct, Detective Davenport was going through several folders that littered his desk. He was bound and determined to solve this case. He leaned back in his chair, glancing over to his cork board, a spiderweb of strings connecting several points.

"Just missing a few pieces to this puzzle, then this whole case with blow up wide open." As he was staring at the board, begging to something to happen when his phone rang.

"Detective Daventport speaking."

"THis is Officer Jones down at evidence, and there was a piece of evidence that was just released to be returned to the owners."

"And this is important becasue..."Davenport groaned.

"Well sir, upon the death of Fredrecik Fazbear, this was to released and returned to the family. It was part of the origianl investigation. And to be honest, surprised you never came to look at it prior seeing how Officer Winters was last person to check this suit out."

Terry sat up fast, "What? James Winters?...but he died years ago...and suit?"

"That's right sir, last log book stats Officer James Winters checked into the depositary October Fifth 2008, at 12pm."

Terry muttered to himself, "Thats was just hours prior to him being..."

"Ill be down as fast as i can officer. What kind of suit is this anyway?" He asked as he grabbed his badge and gun.

A puase was on the other side, "Well...says on the list, 'springlock based wearable mascot' sir."

Terry nearly tripped over his chair, this was the break he was needing. Now he had connection he never thought of. His friend and former partner James Winters had looked into an old piece of evidence, that was from the diner. He smiled as he hung up his phone and headed out.


	10. Chapter 10

Detective Davenport pulled up to the evidence depository, the large brick building sitting in the middle of a busy street surrounded by other non-discript buildings. He hurriedly shut off his cruiser and nearly hopped out to rush to the doors, a sudden youthfulness filling him as he quickly opened the door. He signed into the main desk and quickly went to the elevator, a sudden anxiety filling him. The need to find out what his former partner was up to. He had to find out what he was doing here. As the elevator descended, several questions flooded his head. Why did his James come here? What was he looking into? Does it have anything to do with his murder? Or the diner that James's son Kyle now works?

The elevator stopped abruptly, shaking Terry from his thoughts as the doors opened. He quickly walked out and approached the main desk, where another officer was already standing reviewing papers in a plain folder. The other officers head lifted up as Terry walked up.

"Ah Detective Davenport, welcome. I was just going over some old sign in sheets from 2008."

Terry shook the mans hand, "There an issue officer?"

"No no not at all. Had to make a call or two. Ended up talking to the now retired officer that was in charge of this place at the time back then." He paused as he looked over the logs, "An officer Samuel Ramerez."

Terry's face lit up, "I forgot that old bastard retired last year, Hows he been?"

"Doing great, loving golfing in Florida. Anyway," He placed the folder back down as he turned and unlocked the main gate to the evidence locker area, "He said that James Winters came here, spent nearly an hour down here, left in a rush looking like the devil himself was on his heels, then came back later that night, but only spent about five minutes before leaving again to go home. It wasn't long before the call went out for an officer down, which was..." The officer trailed off as he open the door.

Terry just nodded as he headed through the door, the officer shutting it behind him, "Take all the time you need Davenport. The piece of evidence to at the end of the hallway, ready to be put on a wheel truck and taken out." Terry nodded again as he went further in, the hallway taking a left, then a right. He continued until he could no longer hear the humming tunes coming from the other person down here. After what seemed like a long time, he found it. Slumped against the wall sat a large humanoid form. As he got closer, more of the form was made out. The greenish coloring of the fake looking fur covered the shape, torn and ripped over the years, showing off the rusted and tarnished metal supports underneath. It at one time appeared to have been modeled after a rabbit, however one of the tall ears was broken off near the base of the exposed metal skull, the servo sheared in half with frayed wire, the other ear bent in half and hanging by more wires. The face was no better, looking like a pinata halfway through the party, crushed and tattered fur. An unusual odor permeated the air around it like an aura of death. Terry knelt in front of it as if he was investigating a dead body. His now crinkled at the scent around it.

He whispered loudly to no one, "Why? Why is this...thing so fucking important? What were you doing James, How did this fit into your puzzles?" He sighed as he stood, James always talking how cases were puzzles, just needing to make sure all the pieces fit. Terry was never one to have the patience for that puzzle shit. Now, here he stood in front of this...robotic bunny, that James thought was a puzzle piece. He continued to stand there looking at the decrepit form, he rubbed his cheek with his palm, feeling the week long stubble as he exhaled sharply. Terry grabbed the case file and started reading. His eyes skimming over the important details.

_Animatronic suit... found in back spare parts room in diner... springlock failure resulting in apparent death...night guard remains found trapped within...suicide not crumpled in palm with murder confessions...suspected foul play...Jack Overland found to have been murdered and..._

Terry paused, "Jack Overland? Janet's brother? That's right, me and James were setting up police area and she was there as a part time waitress. That's when they met. But what does that have to do with...oh this suit was THE suit. The one that her brother...Kyle's late uncle was shoved in."

The pieces were coming together in his head, but something was still missing. What took him hours looking at this suit, only to leave for few hours and come back? He took out his flashlight and ran it over the dark still form. His took his time, seeing if he could see what James saw all those years ago. He was about to shut the light off when a glint from the left hand stopped him. He knelt closer to the source, finding that the suit was clutching something in its palm. He grabbed the fingers and got ready to break them to open the hand, when it opened almost to easy. He was shocked to see a miniature cassette tape wrapped in paper resting on a patch of torn fur in its now open palm. He grabbed it and opened the paper to find it nearly blank expect for his name spelt clearly. He nearly crumpled it as a wave of emotion hit him. James sucked at writing notes, his penmanship was atrocious, so in a fit of mock anger, bought James a small tape recorder to voice his case notes.

Terry quickly went to his case bag and pulled out a player, quickly putting the old tape in and pressed play. At first, nothing but the sound of static filled his ears. A shot of panic hit Terry as he worried that time may have corrupted the magnetic strip. The feeling went away as a voice from the past spoke slowly and clearly from the speaker.

_'Terry..this is going to be difficult. Both for me to say and for you to understand. But if your hearing this, your on the right path...and I'm probably dead. It's very...hard for me to not be at home hugging Janet for the last time, but I had to say this and hide it. I figured it out, and its much larger than anyone could've seen. The child murders, Fazbears, Bio-tech...even Jack's murder all connected. I'm not sure on everything, but I did learn a lot from a very...unique source. Heh It's funny, never thought Id help with my own murder. See ever since I started this case, someone's been following me. The more I learn, the closer he seems to get to me. Its only a matter of time before...just keep an eye on my kids and wife Terry.'_

Terry sat there stunned as he heard his old friend talking. He had no idea that so much was involved. He leaned in closer to the player as James continued.

_'Anyway, look most of the clues you'll find at Fazbear's and, as weird as it may sound, talk to the band. Tell the bear, Freddy, to tell you everything he told Officer Winters. Some clues...well...don't scream to loud Terry. Heh._

The player clicked off, leaving Terry very confused. He stood up and reached for the player when a sound behind him made him pause. Before he could move, a hand quickly covered his mouth silencing his muffled yelp as a soft chuckle filled his ears.


	11. Chapter 11

Kyle was laying on a bright sunny beach enjoying the warm sun on his skin. The breeze was at the perfect speed and temperature, the salty warm air tickling his nose as the air moved around him. He opened his eyes as he noticed something change. The air started to feel stale and chilly. He watched as the blue sky started to shift almost violently to a swirling grey, erasing the sun from his sight. He quickly stood as the once calm water started to nearly boil from the ferocity of the wind that had picked up considerably. He watched in confusion and shock as the landscape continued to change from the relaxing beach to a tsunami like nightmare. He walked backwards away from the water as it started to darken until it was nothing but an expanse of constantly shifting inky blackness. Kyle turned quickly to find the beach was gone only to be replaced by a very rundown house. He cautiously walked towards the door as the sound of sobbing assaulted his ears. He grabbed the door handle a opened it slowly, it coming off its hinges and floated away, as if the gravity was turned off. He noticed a crouched over figure in the center of the entryway, hugging itself tightly as it rocked softly sobbing.

Kyle walekd up to the figure, instantly reconizing the form in front of him. He knelt next to her and sighed, "Freddy wont be happy when he finds out your using your powers while on 'probation'."

Marionette lifted her head, revealing a pretty woman in her late twenty's, black flowing hair spilling over her shoulders, her eyes red and misty. In her hand was pale white mask, seeming to glow in the dim lighting. She shifted positions, hugging her knees close to her and looked Kyle in the eye," I'm sorry," She wiped her eyes, "During the lunch rush, I thought I'd 'recharge' and nap for a second or two and I had a bad nightmare and I NEEDED to talk to you, Goldie is covering for me. I owe him big for this."

Kyle remembered what Goldie had taught him and focused, a small table formed in front of them with a pair of matching chairs, then offered her his hand as he pulled the puppet up and helped her sit down. A amused expression crossed her face as she watched Kyle scrunch up his face, before two water filled glasses appeared in front of each of tehm on the table.

"I see Goldie showed you how to control your dreams better huh?"

"Yep, I was trying out some larger things when you must have entered my mind and the lingering negative emotions overshadowed mine."

Marionette cocked an eyebrow at how profound he sounded, "Man you sounded like Goldie there for a second."

Kyle chuckled as he took a drink of water, "So, about this nightmare."

The puppet sighed as she fiddled with her mask, "I saw you. You were...dead, a large hole in your forehead, then it shifted to your rotting corpse shoved into a spare foxy suit, your sobbing being drowned out by laughter, our laughter. All of us was laughing and having a good time, even you, but it was like the suit was making you laugh, while the real you cried. Your mom was being consoled by a rabbit that wasn't Bonnie, while Freddy was kissing her cheek. I could see and smell everything, the stench of decay, blood, gunpowder was everywhere. And Carl was there, in the corner. He was surrounded by shadowy figures, kinda looked like the toys...only glitchy and blurry. He stood there with a large smile on his face, he kept saying 'Like father, like son', then he hold up his hand in a shape of a gun, the tip of his finger was smoking."

Kyle sat there listening as the puppet told him what happened, wondering why she had a nightmare like that. "Wow, wonder what brought that on."

"I'm not sure, but it scared me. It was such a shock to see one of my friends ...dead like that."

Kyle wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "Hey it was just a dream, ok?, nothing bad going to happen to me, or anyone else at the diner. Carl isnt that stupid. He would have to be crazy to try something at a building with 4 animatronics and 2 spirits."

Mari returned the hug and stood up from the table. She opened the door to a white expanse, before turning back to Kyle, "Doesnt mean he wont try." She put her mask back on as she walked through the door, leaving Kyle to his thoughts. He sighed as she walked to the same door and going through as he hoped he was right.

Kyle opened his eyes as he woke up, the setting sun igniting his curtains with oranges and reds. As he started to sit up and stretch, his door was thrown open, showing his sister standing in the hallway.

"Oh good your up, your boss called, she wants you, me and mom all there."

Kyle looked over and saw it was almost 8pm, "All of us? Why, and why so early?"

"No idea, mom mentioned a cop called them both and i guess its pretty big."

Kyle sat up fully and stood up. "Ok ok, but why are we going this early?"

Emily beamed a bright smile, "I want to talk to Foxy and Chica without anyone else there, and Im a little hungry so we can get supper there too."

Kyle just laughed, "Ok let me get changed into my uniform and we can go."

Emily left his room, as Kyle grabbed a clean set of clothes out of his closet. As he got dressed, he was trying to think what could possibly be so important that most of his family had to be at the diner.


	12. Chapter 12

**Light smut incoming. Enjoy**

* * *

 

**8pm after closing**

Bonnie found himself tied tightly to a small bed in the back area, stripped of all clothing. He was even unable to move his legs as they too were tied to the frame. True he could've broken free by simply just altering his power levels, but he didn't want to, not with what was in front of him. Chica, who was also without apparel, was gyrating her hips and rolling her stomach, giving the poor bunny a very sexy teasing dance. She slowly danced her way to Bonnie, before stopping before him, just out of reach. Bonnie groaned as she stepped, causing a lusty giggle to be drawn from Chica. Crawling unto the bed and standing on the uneven surface, Bonnie lifted his head to watch her. Chica gently raised her foot, grazing the bunny's now hard shaft with the top of her foot, her toes dragging along his heavy sac. She moaned as she pressed her foot against his member, the heat seeping into her foot. Bonnie let his had fall back onto the pillow.

"Like this hunny bunny?"

All Bonnie could manage was a low moan as she continued to run her toes over his cock, spreading her digits to surround his tip, the bunny bucking against her foot. Chica sat back onto her supple ass using her other foot to tease and massage his sac, the furry orbs shifting in the faux flesh as she continued to sensually assault the bunny.  Bonnie's husky moans filled the room, his panting music to ears. Chica smiled as her lust filled voice hit his ears, "Ya know, I bet I could get Kyle to cum like this. His real human cock shifting and throbbing under my toes, be fun huh."

"MMM oh god Chica, this feels so good." Bonnie groaned out.

Chica smiled as she watched the bunny squirm and buck under her simple foot job. She placed her feet together and let his hard muscle slide loosely between her arches, causing his pants to get harder and sounding more needy. Without missing a beat, she leaned back grabbing a small bottle of lube she had Kyle bring in. Chica opened the bottle and let the cool liquid to flow over her feet, soaking into her fake feathers and letting Bonnies hard shaft slip easily between her feet. She tightened her hold a bit on the muscle and continued her motions. She moaned out load feeling his cock sliding along her feet, the slight tickle oddly adding to her arousal. 

"Or maybe Ill get Samuel in this position. Can you picture his darker skin against my  pretty yellow feathers?" Her teasing sent Bonnie into a husky growl. She decided to continue her vocal teasing as she moaned, "Ooh don't like that huh? Maybe Ill keep you tied down, make you  watch as Kyle fucks me. Let you see him blow his load deep..inside...my...pussy." She put emphasis on the last four words as she put pressure on his cock, letting her heel bump firmly into his pulsing sac. 

She felt his cock twitch as he moaned out, a gasp signaling his orgasm hit. His balls tightened as his shaft flexed, sending jet after jet of cum out from the flaring tip, covering both his abs and her feet. She sighed in pleasure as she felt the warm fluid dribble down her feathers. When she crawl up to the murmuring bunny, he gently grabbed her, pulling her into a spooning position.

Chica sighed as she cuddled with Bonnie, the bunny holding her as he laid behind her. The room filled with the scents of their previous fun. Bonnie hummed as he nuzzled the back of his girls neck.

"Damn Chica, I don't think I could EVER get tired of this, with all the ideas you find on the computers, should never be an issue of boredom." Bonnie muttered as he kissed the back of her shoulder, referencing his worry from before.

"MMM got that right sweetie, did ya enjoy everything?" She craned her neck to look back at Bonnie.

"Was a little iffy on the whole being tied to a bed as you teased me with your foot, but it actually was really fun." Bonnie lifted his head as he smirked at her.

"Oh really, " Chica turned to face Bonnie, pulling him in a tight hug, one of her knees lifted up to rest on his hips, "Even all that stuff I said about Kyle having his way with me? Right...in...front...of...you." She empathized every word with a kiss on his lips as she gently started to grind her hips against him.

She felt him hug her tighter as a small growl left his lip as he roughly kissed her, "Careful honey, would hate to have to hurt the poor kid for fucking my girl." Bonnie hugged her tighter. Chica smiled as he heard the playful tone in his voice, knowing he wouldn't do anything bad to him. Bonnie and Kyle were practically like brothers at this point.

"Oh honey bunny your funny, you know full well you like Kyle." She smiled at him again.

Bonnie smiled as he stretched and sat up, "Yea, your right hun. I guess  _if_ I was to be ok with anyone else fucking you... It be Kyle, since we all know he wouldn't try to break us apart."

Chica sat up next to him kissing his cheek before reaching for her clothes, "That's right, besides If he fucks me...maybe you'll be able to have a little fun with Foxy. You said a few times you think a blowjob from Foxy would be hot, with her fangs and longer muzzle."

Bonnie felt his face heat up as he blushed. He threw on his shirt as he glanced over to watch Chica wiggle her hips shimming on her pants. He reached over and gently grazed her ass with an open palm, "But your ass will always get me going."

Chica turned and lightly slugged his shoulder, "Come on Casanova, lets go, I heard Kyle and his sister were coming in early for some reason." Bonnie unlocked the door and held it open, motioning for her to leave before him.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Janet Winters left Claire's office after going over talking with her about some final paperwork dealing with Fredrick's will. Halfway through the paperwork, Detective Davenport called sounding a little off, saying to stay their, he had something huge to show everyone. She sighed as she got to the main area. She looked around to see Bonnie and Chica leaving a prop room looking a bit disheveled, heat rising in her cheeks as she thought of what they possibly did. She glanced over and saw Goldie reorganizing the museum room, the puppet slouched against the wall, probably charging. As she went to sit at a table and wait for her children to arrive, she noticed that Freddy was nowhere to be seen. Confused she slowly made her way to the backstage area. Right away, soft music graced her ears. She slowly made her way to the source, the only closed door in the hallway with a 'Do not Disturb' sign. Janet knocked, not expecting a response. She was surprised to hear a light sigh, "Come on in."

Janet exhaled as she turned the knob, revealing Freddy sitting in alone in a chair, his top hat and jacket folded on a table, his undershirt untucked. Janet sat across from him as she stared off into space. She didn't notice the glass of whiskey until he lifted it up to take a long deep drink, the ice clinking around the glass. He must have noticed her off expression, "I like the taste of it, due to our bodies, we cant get drunk." Freddy sighed.

"Not a good habit to drink when your upset Freddy, even if there isn't a risk of getting shitfaced." Janet stated softly, giving the bear a soft smile.

Freddy sighed and put his glass down on the table, "I just...don't understand why he didn't tell us he was sick. We were family, practically his children, and yet he found it necessary to hid it from us, from me. I know he wanted us to remember him as happy go-lucky guy, not a sick old man. I just still don't get it."

Janet went over and sat next to Freddy pulling him into a hug, "I know Freddy, I felt the same way when John was killed, the feeling of why him, I get why you feel this way. All i can say is it will get better, time will heal this wound."

Freddy fell into the hug, letting himself relax. His mask of leadership fell away as Janet kissed the side of his cheek. Her face full of surprise of how warm and real he felt. She just smiled as he hug her tighter letting his sadness wash away. Freddy finally pulled away, lightly coughing, "Sorry bout that Janet, I normally try to stay composed for the others, they look up to me, so them seeing me break might cause issues."

Janet laughed, "God you sound like my late husband, he said that all the time. Never saw him cry, always said he needed to be the strong, family man for us all. Only time he showed major emotion was when Kyle and Emily was born. When he left...things got hard. He was our rock, guess he was right about it. But to be honest Freddy, strength is nice,but seeing a guy show his emotions is very attractive." She smiled as he looked her in the eye.

Not sure why he did it, but Freddy said the first thing in his head, "So after today do you find me attractive." At which point he covered his mouth with his palm. Janet's eyes went wide, before she busted out with a deep laugh.

"Janet, I am so sorry, Im not sure why I..." She cut him off with a peck on the lips, his eyes nearly popping out.

"That was the very thing that Jamessaid years ago that got us together, you are so much like my husband." Her hand rested on his thigh, she realized this and pulled it away, "Sorry Freddy, I haven't done anything since James passed, been busy raising two kids, and with how much you remind me of him, I guess my mind telling me to do something really stupid."

Freddy swallowed as he pushed his luck, "I doubt that you could have stupid thoughts Janet, your too smart for that. But what kind of thoughts?"

Janet sighed, before smirking and straddling Freddy's lap looking him in the eyes, "Well, don't EVER bring this up to Kyle." She leaned in and gave Freddy a deep kiss. His shock melted away as his hands roamed over her back.

* * *

**8:15pm**

Kyle and Emily pulled into the diner, his sister quickly exiting the car, rushing into the building as Kyle grabbed his computer bag in case he had time to work on his projects. As he entered the diner himself, he saw Emily already chatting with Mari, Chica and Foxy. Foxy saw him and rushed over, kissing him on the lips, " Sorry baby, us girls going to be spending some time it the cove see ya bye." She stated very fast almost being missed as all four females rushed into Pirate Cove, slamming the door.

Bonnie and Goldie walked over to the still stunned Kyle as he stood there in shock at what just happened, "What on earth was that Kyle?" Bonnie chuckled.

"I think we just got left alone." Kyle laughed shaking his head.

"Now what?" Goldie asked as she cocked his head looking towards the human.

Bonnie smirked, holding a fist at Kyle, "Smash Bros?"

Kyle smiled wide as he returned the fist bump. The three guys heading to a spare room that still had the Wii set up.

**Later**

It wasnt long before the girls left the cove in fits of laughter to find Freddy and Janet leaving that back area, the blush on her face only being noticed by Foxy, who gave Kyle's mom a knowing smile, causing the woman to blush deeper. Emily noticed nothing, except that the main area was empty, "Where's the boys at?"

Before anyone could answer, Kyle's loud yell split the silence, "Fuck you you MetaKnight fuck."

"Suck it bitch," Bonnies cackle filled the void.

Foxy and Chica groaned at the immature antics of their guys. Mari chuckled, "Ha ha girls looks like I've got me a nice mature respectable,"

"OOOH YEEEAAA knocked your punk ass into the next fucking planet." Goldie's voice echoed out. Mari hung her head,"Nevermind."

Few minutes later the guys, left the hallways, laughing hard at the fun they just had. Just as they entered the main area, the sound of a car screeching to a stop outside had the band members rushing to the stage. Not seconds after freezing, the front door was flung open. Terry Davenport entered the diner looking very disheveled, a fire behind his eyes. As he marched up to Kyle, another person followed wheeling in a very large wooden box.

Davenport roughly grabbed Kyle by the shoulder, surprising everyone. He smiled like a crazy person as he started to ramble, "You lied to me Kyle. I know almost everything now."


	13. Chapter 13

Kyle took a step back from the crazed man in front of him, him looking less and less like a professional detective and more like a deranged lunatic. He nervously chuckled as he tried to deflect whatever Davenport thought he figured out.

"I um have no idea what your..." But was cut off as the cop grabbed Kyle by the shoulders roughly, startling both him and those around him. Kyle could swear he heard a growl from the cove behind him.

"Don't fucking lie to me Kyle, I know nearly everything. And I know you didn't fall down those stairs a earlier, you were shoved. So who was it?" Davenport let Kyle go, the teen letting a held breath out as they watch the detective march towards the stage and flung a pointed finger at each of the members in sequence.

"Was it Freddy? The leader of the band that is known for making un'bear'able puns while performing but is also willing to do WHATEVER it takes to protect his 'family'."

"Or was it Bonnie, the guitarist of the group, but acts like the rebellious older brother even though apparently he has a thing for Chica."

Kyle swallowed, he wasn't sure who told him or how he found this stuff out, but Davenport was on point with his information. He gave a shocked face as Terry continued on with his rant.

"Speaking of Chica, did she do it? The bubbly eager younger programmed one that just loves to make food, even though back then they couldn't eat." Terry ran his fingers through his hair to smooth it over, "It was Foxy since she was very badly damaged at the time from what I know, and she's a bit shy around new people. Or at least she was back then, not sure how she is now."

Before anyone could speak, Terry continued, "Oh but there's one missing though huh. Not technically an animatronic though, since he is the soul of Franklin Blitz possessing the damn springlock suit."

Everyone stood there, mouths agape as Terry finished. It wasn't long before the museum door opened, Goldie being the first to break protocol and walk out, Mari close behind. Freddy and the others unfroze, walking off the stage.

Freddy starting glaring at Kyle, "Kyle, did you talk to him about us?"

Kyle started to stammer before smoothing out his speech,"No I never told him anything. The only humans that know about you guys are; the obvious at Bio-tech, me, Emily, my mom, and Claire. You gotta believe me I never told anyone anything."

"Well then how does this officer know about us?" Goldie asked as he continued looking at the cop.

"Well Goldie, don't you have any ideas on that matter, since you yourself have a secret that involves Kyle." Terry stated crossing his arms.

Goldie tilted his head, servos whining, "And pray tell what are you talking about. I first met Kyle the first week he was here and since then nothing really changed."

"What, you didnt put two and two toghter Goldie?"

Mari chimed in," About what? I peered inside Kyle's mind a while ago and didn't notice anything relating to Goldie here." She avoided saying the details of WHAT she did, just the basics.

Terry smiled, "Well, I was told you were the last one to talk to James Winters."

Goldie waved it off, "So what. He was a cop that came in here while the main band was shut down wanting information. Said he heard a rumor but didnt give me details so I humored him and told him everything I knew..Big deal." Goldie chuckled before he noticed the hurt on Kyle's face.

"Goldie...you...you talked to my dad?" Janet made her way over to hug Kyle's shoulders as his eyes got misty.

Goldie was unable to say anything. He saw the hurt and pain on both their faces. He cant believe he never thought about it. Kyle mentioned his fathers name all the time but he never thought about it. Now he knew he was the very last person to talk to his dead father, and what that means to Kyle.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Kyle, I didnt know. I never thought about it." Goldie approached Kyle and threw his arms around him, as Foxy did the same. A small cough from Terry got everyones, "Look not here to cause drama, just let you know that from now on, I want to be in the loop."

Freddy was the first to speak up,"Fine but only if you tell us who told you all this."

Terry smiled as he walked over to the forgotten crate adn pulled the lid off, "Lets call him an old friend." He reached in and pulled a form to its feet, the main band and Claire gasping at what it was.

"OH my god, springhare?" Claire's face fell at its condition, it would take a lot of work to get presentable...if she was to decide that.

However, before anyone could move, the suit lit up, its eyes moving around to look at everyone, the servos whining loudly as the head moved, scaring everyone inclduing Mari and Goldie, who grabbed each other in fright. The form groaned as his arms lifted and spread wide, the head's gaze landing on Janet. The speaker sparked and crackled as words echoed throughout the room.

"What's wrong Janet, not going to greet your big bro?" THe words causing Janet's eye's to roll back as she fainted, Freddy rushing to catch her and gently set her down as the decayed bunny started to chuckle.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone sat there in complete shock as the dilapidated bunny sat hunched over at the table as the worn out speaker crackled with every word it said. Janet Winters just stood frozen to her spot as the form spoke, in disbelief as the voice of her long dead brother echoed through the room telling them what he said. They listened in various states of emotion as Jack talked about what all he did as the night guard, learning about and befriending the band and all the fun times they had...right up until Carl ended his life and attempted to frame him. Janet and Kyle both got misty eyed as Jack brought up watching everything happen after that from his point of view. Seeing his mangled corpse scrapped from the suit, seeing Janet and their parents crying hysterically from behind the police tape, watching and being unable to move as they boxed him up and shipped him to the station to be torn apart several times looking for evidence. Finally chatting with James Winters and telling him to go to the diner to get more information and being told by James when he had returned with the cassette tape for Jack to hold onto that he made Goldie swear not to seek out Kyle or the rest of his family in order to keep them safe. Kyle noticed out of the corner of his vision the golden bear lowering his head.

It wasn't until the older rabbit had fallen silent that Davenport chimed in, "I'm sorry for throwing this at you guys Janet, but I had to see all this for myself," He waved a hand at the other animatronics. "Please try to keep me informed, I need to follow up on a few leads on my end. As for the moment, I will keep their...sentience a secret. For now that is, If something comes up where that information is crucial for the case...It will be made public." Claire and the others just nodded in agreement. Terry walked over, pulling Kyle and Janet into a hug, "Don't worry, we will solve this for James, no matter what." After that, Terry walked out of the doors and left as the band started to come to terms with Jack and began trying to talk to him.

"Wow, Jack...its been...it's good to see...ugh I'm not sure what to say here." Freddy spoke up, his face showing his uncertainty.

It took a few seconds for Jack to respond, the old speaker crackling, "Same here guys, but also It's hard for me to continue talking. It takes a lot out of me to do just what I did today." The servos creaked as the suit seemed to sink into the table. Kyle's face lit up as he started to head to the basement area, Foxy noticed this and hesitantly grabbed his upper arm.

"Kyle, is everything...?" She started to ask as her ears fell back, eyes growing big in concern. Even her normally fluffy tail was down and nearly dragging. Kyle gave a light smile as he placed his hand on top of hers, leaning in to kiss the end of her snout, "It will be, I just need...some time. I'm just going down to grab Bonnies old body for Jack to possess, make it easier to move around for the moment."

Foxy's ears picked up a little as she returned the kiss, every thought she had was screaming at her to grab him in a tight hug and never let go. "You sure? Last I saw it was missing an arm and the face was ripped off."

"Eh it'll be fine for now. As long as the power cell is intact it'll work." Kyle shrugged. In truth, he needed to clear his head from everything and just wanted to be alone for a bit. He wasn't sure how he felt knowing that Goldie kept that from him, and needed to process this.

"Ok well...need any help? Our old bodies were...quiet heavy."

Kyle shook his head, "Nah I got it, if I need help I'll ask for it K?"

Foxy nodded and kissed Kyle on the cheek before walking over to check up on Janet and Emily. Kyle smiled as he turned and opened the basement door, heading down into the underground storage. He glanced over the wall as he got to the bottom, an involuntary shudder running up his spine from the memory. He paused as he looked at the ground, imagining the pool of blood that was no longer there. A flash of fear ran through him for the first time since that night, as strong and fast as they are...they could easily have killed anyone. He shook his head to dislodge the fear, there was no reason to be afraid anymore. They would never do anything like that again unless they had to, feeling a slight of humor trying to imagine the idiot that would be ballsy enough to try and hurt any of them or their friends.

Kyle continued on until he got to the room he wanted. Opening the door, he found right away the body of Bonnie laying on the floor. His left arm ripped off at one point, wires and tubes dangling and spread out on the floor, his plush face gone leaving only the underlying servos and motors. As he went to check on the power cell, a shiver ran up his spine. He sighed, not turning around as he got to work on the torso plates, "I don't want help Goldie."

A sigh echoed in the room, "Kyle please, I didn't know. I never thought for a second that his son would come here...I couldn't see the future. I thought the diner would never reopen and Carl would never be caught. That cop...James Winters...he mentioned his son Kyle but I ...thought it was just a coincidence that a Kyle worked here. I'm sorry."

Kyle roughly sighed as he stood and turned, the golden bear standing in the door frame looking at the ground. He could just feel the waves of empathy coming off the bear. "Look Goldie...I understand that, I really do. It's just the whole idea that you talked to him last and NEVER mentioned it. Ill be ok with it, just give me some time."

Goldie tilted his head up and gave a weak smile, "Thanks Kyle...There is something I could do...but not sure how it will help." The bear shrugged with an uneasy jerk.

Kyle cocked an eyebrow, "How so?"

The bear never spoke, just walked across the room and pulled Kyle into a hug, resting his forehead against Kyle's. "Just relax, don't panic or freak out...and I'm sorry if this makes things worse."

Before Kyle could speak, he felt a instant moment of white hot pain across his body, before a numbness overwhelmed him, his vision going fully black. He felt like he was sinking, slowly like being drug through a warm slick liquid not unlike slime. A super bright white hit his face as his vision returned to find himself standing in the middle of the main dining area. Although things were vastly different, the tables were covered in dust, chairs were stacked along the walls. The stage was in pieces, light hanging from the ceiling. It appeared to have been abandoned for years.

As he turned and tried to make sense of all this, Goldie's voice coming from behind startled him, "The diner was closed for years by this point. The band was in storage and no one came here...not even Mr. Fazbear ."

"What is all this?" Kyle tried to figure all this out. It was way to detailed to have been created on the fly, but also seemed to unreal due to the way the diner looked versus today.

"This...is the past. My memories." Goldie paused as the sound of a door lock being fiddled with, "A very specific memory."

They both went silent as the door opened, a flashlight beam splitting the darkness, specks of dust floating in the light. As a man walked in, Kyle's breath caught in his throat. From the uniform to the face...he knew exactly who it was.

"D...d...dad?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kyle watched with baited breath as the echo of his father cautiously wandered the main area of the diner, his flashlight beam lighting up the room, the dust floating in the beam, the aged tables and decorations, the dilapidated stage in near ruins. Everything about the man was exactly as Kyle had remembered, the slight receding hair line, the scruff on his cheek grown from late night cases, the scar on his cheek, right down to the slight indent on his nose from a past injury his mom had told him was from a biking accident.

Kyle made to take a step forward to embrace his father, when a thought had stopped him. He turned and glanced over his shoulder to the gold colored ursine, "He...uh...he can't see me can he?"

Goldie sighed, shaking his head, "No, he can't. This is just a memory."

They both looked back to observe Kyle's father, oblivious to Kyle and Goldie, as he walked to one of the few intact tables, pulling a tape recorder out if his pocket and set it on the table. He coughed to clear his throat and began to talk, his deeper voice stirring memories with Kyle, "Hello? Is anyone in here?" The question echoing throughout he abandoned diner, a response not being heard right away.

"Please, I know your here. No need to hide. Frankie right? Franklin Blitz? You still here aren't you?" James was startled as a voice spoke behind him. He turned to find a very badly damaged Golden Freddy suit slouched over at the very table he had set the recorder on. "Good evening officer, I'm surprised anyone knew I was here. I must ask how?"

To Kyle this was very surreal, his Goldie was standing next to him, stoic and silent as they watched the past Goldie in his old body talking to James. "Sorry Frankie, Lets just say our...mutual friend asked to remain anonymous for the time being. Sorry but he did tell me a lot about this place, and I got to give my sympathy to you. Mainly about to how you died and well, possessing an old suit."

"Now I'm very curious, but I'm sure I will find out later. So how can I help you?"

James sat at the table folding his hands, "I picked up the old cold case involving the murders here. And ever since, I've been followed. I don't know who it is nor have I seen them. It's like a shadow out of the corner out of my eyes. The more I learn, the more evidence I scour and comb through, the further into the case I dig...It seems the closer they get. It led me to our friend, and on the way here...I swear I saw headlights just behind me as I pulled into the parking lot. He told me quite a bit, " James motioned to his tape recorder, "And now, I need your side. You secretly observed the diner while it was still open. The band, the employees, the connection to Bio-tech."

Silence filled the diner for a short time as Goldie seemed to consider James's request. "Ok start your little gizmo and I'll tell you what I know. Just remember, my side wont be fully complete, just from what I've seen or overheard."

James smiled as he reached across the table, pressing the record button and placing it in front of the golden bear," Well, then tell me what you know."

* * *

Hours later found James sitting there shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Corporate buyouts, government contracts, and a possible cover-up involving Bio-tech. This went from a simple murder case to a potential conspiracy. True Goldie wasn't fully certain, but everything seemed to revolve around a man named Carl Johnson. James stood pocketing the recorder, "Well, I need to get this to a safe place. Maybe I'll leave it with my source to keep it safe for my partner."

He sighs as he started walking to the door, before he turned back to the slumped over machine, "Do me a favor Frankie, I'm not sure if my son or daughter will try to figure out what happens to me, but if they do... try to keep them safe, if they come here or they find you. Please."

"No problem, Want to leave one of them a message?" His voice full of humor, not knowing the officer took him seriously.

James stared at the bear, a tear forming. He walked over to the bear and knelt down to look Goldie in the eye. Kyle's world was upended as his perspective was shifted to see things from past Goldie's POV. He found himself looking his dad in the eye for the first time in years. He felt his eyes get misty as his dad's deep voice hit his ears, "Kyle...or Emily...or even Janet, whenever or however your seeing this, just know I love you so much and if anything happens to me, just know I'll always miss you."

Kyle's vision blurred as he felt himself being pulled away and through a black shroud, before his sight cleared to find himself back in the sub basement hugging Goldie, a look a sadness of the bears face as Kyle shed his tears. Goldie let Kyle go as the human wiped his tears away with his palms, "Thank you for that Goldie...I...I needed that more than you know. We never did say bye to him." He paused as he reached down to continue working on Bonnie's old body, "But now... Bio-tech may be hiding something, right under my nose?"

"Yea, but like i told your father, It was something I heard a while ago. Used to be called Central Hydraulics and Millwright. But then all of a sudden, they get military contracts, then I overheard there may ...or may not have been a few things that went south, then it got renamed to Bio-tech, then Fazbears gets involved. I don't know, just told him what I had heard over the years."

Kyle stood up not knowing what to say to that ,"Well, I'll ask around when i get there in the morning." Be went to pick up the old machine only to find it was a little to heavy for him. Goldie went to help, "Need a hand?"

"Yea...but can you go get Foxy? I promised I'd have her help me ya know?"

Goldie shrugged with smile, "Sure would hate to upset your girl huh?" He gave a low chuckle, as he turned and headed out. Kyle hearing his voice calling out Foxy's name. Kyle smiled even though his thought were racing a mile a minute, not sure if he was fully able to trust Bio-tech anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

**More lemony goodness**

  
Kyle focused on not letting his screwdriver slip and strip the screw-head he was tightening. He was trying to put the finishing touches on Bonnie's old body to make it more usable to his deceased uncle, who was still trying to convince him this was unnecessary. Kyle playfully ignored him as he kept up his task, which was currently reattaching the repaired face to the head, in order to give Jack a face for people to talk to, and also to make him just a little less creepy. He had just finished with the last screw as Bonnie walked in giving a mock shudder.

  
"Ugh good grief look at that old thing, never thought I'd see my old mug again." He chuckled as he kept going, "Well at least he'll now look a little better than he did before. Now he'll be somewhat handsome instead of ...whatever he was last time."  
Kyle looked horrified at Bonnie's insult until the older rabbit started to shake in laughter, "Ah there's that sense of humor I've missed, although I wonder if you learned more as the years went by...or did Chica knock some better jokes into as she rode you into the headboard."

  
Kyle now laughed as Bonnie's face fell in shock at the bluntness of Jack's statement. He finally smiled and pulled the other bunny into a hug, "Oh god it's good to have you back man, just remember Chica is mine bud."  
Jack winked, servos clicking as he tilted his head, "No problem, but if she comes to me wanting fun, well what kind of gentleman would say no?" Bonnie laughed again, turning around and leaving them once again for Kyle to finish up and pick up his tools.

  
Jack stood and tested the remainder of his new body, a sigh escaping the speakers as he flexed his fingers, "You don't appreciate the little things a body can do until you don't have one anymore." His servos groaned as he sat back down. Kyle moaned as his back popped as he stood, "Yea it'll do for now, hopefully Ill be able to upgrade some parts once I get back to Bio-tech...Well that's if I don't get fired after talking to Walter tomorrow."

  
"Don't worry about wasting time on me Kyle; there are other things to work on. Besides, once Carl in arrested or...killed, then I'm probably going to be moving on." Motors whined and clicked as he shrugged," No need for me to stick around when I don't need to, I've got no regrets."

  
Kyle was surprised at both Jack's comment, and the bluntness of it. He knew Frankie stayed behind while the other murdered kids passed on, knowing Frankie would do what he needed to in order to avenge them. Annie stayed out of anger but now she's staying to get revenge on Carl for lying to her. But he never once thought to ask them about what they are going to do once Carl is taken care of. Will they leave? Stay? He and Goldie were pretty good friends now, both similar tastes in music and media, and Annie was becoming a favorite at the diner with her unique way of talking to kids and interactions. He suddenly realized that he along with the band would greatly miss them both, but now there would be a third spirit for them to get to know and possibly miss, even though he was here in the past and they knew each other quite well. Kyle was shaken from his thoughts when the mis-colored bunny sat back down.

  
"Well, IF you do do anything to me, try to make me a uniform color. Purple face, yellow arms, puke green body, it sucks." Kyle chuckled as he grabbed for a cable off the table, "No problem Jack, Lets get this body charged up and ready to go." The bunny nodded as Kyle plugged the cable into his chest, relays clicking as power flowed into the battery pack. Kyle turned and went to leave when a voice stopped him, "Call me Springtrap."  
"Hmm why?" Kyle cocked his head.

  
"Because, I was trapped in a spring lock suit named Springhare, which to me just sounds a bit too...eh ya know. But Springtrap sounds edgy ya feel me."

  
Kyle smiled as he groaned at the bunny's words, "God could you sound any lamer."

The bunny chuckled as Kyle kept laughing. He waved bye to the bunny and left, meeting Freddy in the hallway. "How are things going?"

Kyle shrugged, "Going good I suppose. Just nervous about confronting Walter in the morning. Just...don't want to risk them deciding to hurt you guys because I stood up to them...or accuse them of something and be wrong."  
Freddy smiled and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "They won't do anything like that Kyle. They made us, and well technically we are their property, Walter won’t let anything happen to us. He cares about us, and I know if you just explain what's going on, things will work out. You'll see." Kyle smiled as he nodded at Freddy's words. Walter did seem to really like him and treated him pretty well. Just as long as he had a level head, Walter should listen. He thanked Freddy for his advice and went along his way. He walked into pirates cove to find it dark and quiet.

  
"Foxy?" He whispered, "You here?" Kyle squinted trying to see in the pitch blackness. He felt someone nearby, a chill running up his spine as he took a step forward. Kyle went to turn around when a hand grabbed his, spinning him around and moving him roughly, pinning him against the wall. Another hand went up and silenced him. He felt a wet, warm rough tongue run up his neck and cheek.

  
"You looked like you needed a distraction." Foxy's sultry voice broke the silence. Kyle gave a muffled laugh as he got ready to move. In a flash, he reached around and grabbed her hip and pulled, spinning the vulpine around only to push her against the wall and pressed his lips on her to quiet the moan that threatened to escape her. He pulled away, grinding his hardening crotch against hers, drawing a husky groan.

  
"And it's a good thing I know the perfect way to be distracted." Kyle slowly reached around to her front to find her naked, and very receptive, her dampening lips starting to soak his fingers as they teased her clit. Foxy moaned low in her throat as she felt the human's digits sliding along her lower lips. She gasped out when his finger began to press into and enter her pussy, her wet tunnel gripping tightly at the foreign object. Her body reacted, falling forward further into the wall, her breast against the cool wall as she reached back to rub against the human's still cloth covered cock. His husky moan right in her ear caused her rub him harder as she bit her lower lip in eagerness.

  
Foxy quickly spun around, grabbing Kyle by the shoulders, pressing her muzzle to his lips. tongues fighting for control. She pushed him backward towards her fake ship. They ducked down as they kissed again, Kyle stripping his clothes off. Foxy lay down on her bed spreading her legs, feet flat on mattress as she continued finger herself watching Kyle slowly give her a show. Once his boxers were off, his cock stood proud. Foxy licked lips as she beckoned him with her finger. Kyle smiling as he crawled onto the bed, positioning himself on top of Foxy, placing his tip at her lips. He slowly and gently press his hips forward, he moaned out as he felt her tight wet muscles shifting out of the way, swallowing his cock as he inched in. Foxy moaned as well, feeling Kyle's thick meat stretch her. They both let out a huff of pleasure as he bottomed out inside her. He looked deep into her gold eyes and he slowly withdrew, feeling her tunnel tug on his skin, trying to keep him in, only to slide back in when only his head was left inside. Their moaning and husky gasps filled her room as they continued, her hips bucking and rising to match his thrusts, her breathing quickly shifted to a lust filled panting. She could feel her systems working overtime nearly over come with sensations. 

  
It wasn't long before they both felt their peaks approaching fast. Kyle felt his balls starting to ache as his head started to flare, however it was when Foxy came, the way her face release all tension and fell on to her pillow, the way her back arched bucking into his thrusting, her pussy tightening, her claws gently pressing into his skin as her pussy continued milking his cock in rhythm that sent him over the edge. The sight of seeing her climax sent his body into overdrive.  With a final thrust, his cock twitched deep inside Foxy, causing her to moan as she felt his shaft pulse and flex as he came, shooting jets of cum deep in her body. He grunted as he fell over on top of her, Foxy hugging him tightly as they started falling asleep, melting the stress of the day away.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Giving out a little more plot to my story this time around. I changed a name later one to fit a little better with popular game theories, although it's still my version of it.**

**As always I do NOT own Fnaf, that Scott Cawthon's honor.**

**Enjoy**

It took a few days for Walter to meet up at the diner, as he was previously across the state dealing with one of the subsidiaries the company owned. He entered the main area feeling worried, Kyle had sounded VERY urgent and a little upset over the phone. Walter noticed that the band kind of avoided his gaze, although they did returned the wave he gave them. Even Foxy didn't fully acknowledge him, as she poked her nose from the back hallway, then turned on her paws and left to return to a back area. He must've only gone few steps when he heard Kyle yell in triumph from the back room, gaining everyone's attention.

"Whoo, yes I finally got it!"

Kyle came walking up from the back hallway, Foxy kissing his cheek as held her paw one hand, the other holding what looked like an external hard drive. His smile faltered for a brief moment when he saw Walter. He held up the device in joy, "I did it guys; I figured it out after weeks and months."

Freddy had a confused look on his face was he got closer, "What is it?" The others, including Mari, Goldie and a very colorful yet rundown looking bunny all got closer, most ignoring the other human in the room.

Before Kyle could answer, Foxy cut him off with a very sloppy French kiss, which caused both Bonnie and the other rabbit to fake yak. She ended the kiss, talking for him, "He created a new AI personality. A fresh one, all original guys. We can make new animatronics now." Her beaming smile got even bigger, "Not just maybe trying to bring back the toys, but completely new ones. Ones that Frederick never got to use.

Various cheering and accolades filled the room as the all congratulated him. The girls in hugs and kisses on the cheeks while the guys opted for punches on the upper arms and high fives. Walter walked up as they finished, "Wow Kyle, I knew you were smart but damn. Is that the issue you wanted to talk about?"

The air went somber as the band slowly left, even Foxy headed to her cove. Walter wasn't sure what was going on but it must be bad. The room instantly fell into something akin to sadness or despair. Kyle motioned for him to follow him to a table. As Kyle sat at a table and pulled out a tape recorder, Walter sat across from him. Kyle pressed play on the recorder, letting a decade's old conversation fill the room.

"Just start with what you have heard uh Goldie."

"Ok well from what I remember over the years, back through 30's and 50's Biotech was originally called Central Hydraulics and Millwright. At first it was just making like hydraulic cylinders and parts for things like presses and such, along with washing machine parts for a local company. Well the owner Henry Branson, and Allen Fazbear were good friends from the day they were born. . Allen was the son of Thomas Fazbear, who started the Fazbear family diner in the mid-40's. Allen and Henry were old war buddies and helped each other out, even to the point where they owned controlling share in each others business."

"Nothing wrong there Goldie."

"No not at first. Allen took over the then state wide family business. After reinventing the diner, he asked a partner company of CHM, to design and build a bear statue for the main area. It just ya know waved and said 'HI'.

"What was the partner?"

"Afton electric and motors. They usually only did larger scale electric stuff, but CHM partnered with them to start doing more assembly instead of just fabrication."

"What happened to Afton Electric? There's no info on them."

"Ill get to that…anyway, it wasn't until Henry passed and left CHM to his son Avery, who was school pals with Frederick Fazbear, Allen's son. Allen and Frederick, co-owned the diners, and things went well for everyone. Then magically in the 60's, CHM started to branch out, making electric servos and hinges for military branches, as well as being able to purchase a bankrupted foundry, allowing for in house fabrications. All this started after they bought out Afton Electric."

"How did that happen if Afton was so successful?"

"I'm…not sure. I heard the government got involved. Anyway, it was shortly after things got ….suspicious. It started when CHM changed its name to Central Hydraulic and Electric, and as a gift to Fazbear, gave him two prototype suits for the diner."

"The spring locks."

"Yep, which was odd. Nothing like that had ever existed, and then suddenly that technology was here, in a diner of all things. Now of course, CHE wouldn't give out WHERE or HOW they came up with this, but told Allen to accept it anyway. What was odd, was on the bottom of the design blueprints it was signed, 'Afton'."

"Why work for the place that bought you out?"

"I heard he was forced to. Anyway, then in I think 79 or 80, Allen passes from a health issue and CHE renames again to Biotech, just as Fredrick was taking over. Now a rumor was Fredrick got really pissed at CHE for something, but he NEVER said why. Well as an apology, they sent him a new model. The Toys."

"Ah the generation 2 animatronics."

"No…company records shows the first one was in the 50's, the statue. Gen 2 was the spring lock….But when it came to the toys...they want through a bit of an odd change. There were at first labeled as gen 3.1m, while one of them was 3.2M. Later they were just redesignated at just gen 3R which meant revised.

"3.1...M?"

"Yep the M stood for main, not sure why. Also it was weird that Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Toy Foxy had several revised names on the blueprints, but not Toy Chica. Some were scribbled over. Toy Freddy was called that or Teddy, but the first name was Funtime Freddy, Toy Bonnie was the same, just nicknamed Bonbon, while the original name was Puppet, and Toy Foxy was Storytime Foxy or Mangle later on due to the prototype nature of her design. But her first designation was Funtime Foxy. Toy Chica, was only ever that or Tina, she never had a revised name."

"What the hell? Was there anything about why?"

"Never heard. Then well mid80's brought the band everyone knows, and their labeled as gen4 and the rest is public information."

"So what about this Carl Johnson? My…informant mentioned him"

"Not sure. Day guard, the band didn't trust him. Always seemed to have a chip on his shoulder, along with being into almost every drug at the time. Then he snapped and murdered a bunch of kids then tried to fake a suicide with the night guard. Always heard him muttering about getting them back for his family. But Fazbear's records show he had no one."

The audio got muffled, like it was being moved around, "Well, I need to get this to a safe place. Maybe I'll leave it with my source to keep it safe for my partner."

"Do me a favor Frankie, I'm not sure if my son or daughter will try to figure out what happens to me, but if they do... try to keep them safe, if they come here or they find you. Please."

"No problem, Want…" there was a click as the tape ran out. Walter looked up at Kyle, whose eyes had an accusing glint, "That other rabbit out there is my deceased uncle Jack Overland. He filled us in, telling us that Biotech was hiding shit." He paused as he leaned closer to Walter, "If I find out Biotech had ANYTHING to do with my dad being killed."

"Kyle no, we never did anything like that. I swear. Going after a cop, whether or not he was investigating us, would just bring more suspicion. I promise you." Walter's face softened as he pleaded with the younger male. "As far as I know anyway."

Kyle's eye narrowed in challenge, "Wait, let me explain. I was just a lowly tech back then so things like I wouldn't be aware of.. I will ask my boss, but you need to promise me, regardless of what I find. You won't pursue the company; let me handle the punishment for whover was involved. Biotech is too large for someone to go after, especially you."

Kyle's face relaxed as he sighed, "Fine, but only if you swear nothing bad will happen to the band as a result of this."

"Of course son. " He offered Kyle his hand. Shaking it, Walter finished by stating with a smile, "Well, why don't I go see if I can't dig up any unused designs huh. See ya later guys. As he left the building, the band relaxed and went about their previous fun. Kyle sighed, running his hand through his hair, walking towards the cove. As he entered, he whispered to Foxy, "Hey, you up for a little fun? " He turned to see her vulpine form laid out on her side, completely nude as her tail swished behind her. From her sultry gaze to the slow lick of her lips, he had his answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this current up to this point. After this, it will be updated along side the one on FF.net. I have a bit of a contest going, next chapter will be having Kyle looking through a binder of unused animatronic designs. I already have one that I will use, but comment any thoughts on bots that you want me to reference.  
> Also just comment on what your all thinking so far. I love getting feedback on stories good or bad.


	18. Chapter 18

Kyle spent most of the next week between several projects, both personal and work related. Whether it was tweaking the new AI he had finally created, perfecting it’s new personality and finalizing a few things on it, building a newer body for Springtrap to replace the cobbled one he was currently possessing, or working on the top secret Project Phoenix, trying to get the coding right which was being a major pain in the ass. He was actually struggling at times trying to not have the algorithm crash and trying to read the previous tech’s notes, whether from the bad handwriting, lack of info and gaps in the writing or just the fact that this was super advanced stuff. It was legitimately frustrating Kyle at how hard this was to work on. The young man was for once happy to leave work at the end of everyday to hang with his friends at the diner every night. Not that he hated either job, but he had more fun being a night guard, especially when he heard the negative toned beep when the Phoenix program stalled or failed. Kyle now understood why there seemed to be a small indent on the desk in the lab, it was the perfect spot to bash ones forehead on out of frustration. Today was extraordinarily bad, hearing that damned buzzer no less than twelve times, each time ended with a loud thud as he hit his forehead on the desk in the worn indent.

Kyle dragged his feet into the diner, feeling worn out and drained, both physically and mentally, sighing gratefully that the day at Bio-tech was over, and he could relax a bit while working tonight at the diner. Not even the nap he took between jobs recharged him enough to brighten his mood, although was he walked through the main doors, just seeing how happy the band was seemed to work wonders, a light smile grazing his face. He saw the four animatronics, the three possessed bots, Samuel and Claire were all gathered around a table, looking intently at two very large binders spread open revealing several pictures and diagrams that at Kyle’s current position was a mystery. As he set his bags down, Foxy looked up to see he had finally arrived, the vulpine robot leaping from her seat and rushing over to the human. She nearly tackled him to the ground as she grappled him in a tight near rib crushing hug. He tightly hugged her back, smiling widely as he did. For some reason, just being around the cheerful and now upbeat fox always made him feel better, regardless of the day. After the hug was broken, he was quickly drug over to the table, both ignoring the smirks and giggles from the others at the table. Kyle quickly saw the pictures were animatronics, albeit ones he had never seen. One binder had designs that were hand drawn, appearing to resemble the old band’s original design; bulky and chunky looking. While the second binder had the same pictures, these being much better appearing like the current look of the band; sleek and organic.

“Are those the unused designs that we are going to use?” Kyle asked as he sat down, barely catching the can of pop that Bonnie tossed to him. He flipped the bunny off as he opened it, silently letting Bonnie know he failed at startling him.

Claire smiled, pointing to the two binders, “Yep, this first one was one my dad made himself years ago. He planned on there being several more locations, even having designed bots for different things, like say a yogurt shop, or auto shop mascot, etc. He had a lot of great ideas that were never realized, until now that is.” She smiled at her night guard, “That second binder is full of the same ones but just redone to look like the band does now. We were just trying to figure out which one to use first. Hopefully, if things go well, the plan is to bring out a whole new mascot shortly. If things work out with that one, maybe we can try to bring back the toy model.”

Kyle grabbed the binder with the newer models in them and began to flip through the many pages, carefully looking over the possibly dozens of ideas for a new bot. Even though there wasn’t a need for it right now, a chunk of the software he was tweaking with daily would depend on what the animal robot was going to be. As he went through them, Kyle would dog ear the top picks he thought would give a good variety in the band. He slowly flipped pages, seeing everything from a set of cat themed that had one being purple and one being blue, a brown monkey that looked like a chimp, a rat and penguin, which seemed to fit a theme with each other. Clair shrugged, stating that it was an idea her dad had for a type of location that specialized in younger kids. Kyle nodded as he kept going, seeing male and female versions of each bot; from a hawk, a skunk, leopard, tiger, and hyena amongst others. After he picked a few different ones, he noticed there seemed to be a set of pages missing, like someone had removed one of the designs.

Chica coughed, gaining Kyle’s attention. He looked over to see the chicken holding up a few pages, “We uh, already all decided on one, just wanted to see what others caught your eye.” She placed the papers in front of him, showing the anthro version of his favorite animal, the arctic wolf. Standing out on the page, he was drawn to it. From the mixture of white, grey and black fur, and the way the male version form stood, he actually really liked this idea. He looked up to see Samuel nudging Bonnie, “Told you he would love it. That is his favorite animal.”

Bonnie laughed as a thought hit him, his face contorting in laughter, “Oh so he has a thing for canines huh?”

Kyle groaned as he tried to ignore the two mocking him. Before he could do anything, Mari placed another paper in front of him, this one having the same bot, but this one seemed to be altered almost looking like Mari had fused this concept with the human’s traits, “We all agreed that since you’re the one creating the AI for it, the new one should be a little like you.” Kyle looked to see Mari had in fact redrew the form to better look like the human, his torso and muscle tone matching the wolf’s, his blue eyes now staring back at him, his messy hair atop the anthro albeit a shade of whiteish grey now.

Foxy hugged him around his neck, “See this way, should you ever leave for any reason, I…well we… will always have a part of you here.” She whispered in his ear. He smiled at her and kissed the side of her muzzle. He handed the paper to Claire, “Well sounds like this is the new member of the family, Ill have to adjust the programming for canine feature and a name.”

“How about Koda? My dad growing up had a white husky with that name and from the look of this guy the name fits.” Samuel suggested shrugging. Everyone agreed at the new name, leaving Claire and Samuel to leave as Kyle prepped for another night. Bonnie and Chica disappeared into a back room after flashing the human a flirty wink, Mari, Goldie and Springtrap headed to one of the tables to play a game of UNO, while Freddy, Foxy and Kyle all played a friendly game of Mario Kart.

* * *

 

In a nearby town, Carl Johnson sat in a ‘borrowed’ hotel room, researching everything he could, writing down information in a notebook, as he also typed, the lines of code running slowly across the screen. He sneered, yellow crooked teeth dimly lit in the low light, as he worked. He may not have been as smart or witty as that damn guard, but hopefully soon, all his plans will come to fruition. He saved his work, leaning back into his creaky chair, “Soon, oh so very soon. Once Kyle is dead, and my soon to be minions are in my control, nothing will stop me from destroying that place one and for all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this so far. Possibly also smut ideas for chapters (if I get enough good ideas I may make seperate story for the one-offs)


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long delay. Had a lot going on with my computer charging cable going bad, replacement issues, work issues, weather problems. Ugh. Look forward for longer and more consistent chapters after New Years.**  
 **Oh and don’t forget to give some input. Id love to hear your thoughts**  
Kyle sighed heavily as he trudged down the hallways at Bio-tech, ever so thankful that the day was over. He shuddered and cringed, screwing his eyes shut as the mocking sound of the failure buzzer echoed in his brain, reminding him of how challenging Project Phoenix was. The program held steady, lines of code reading that everything was going fine as the conversion stabilized itself out, before crashing the system and freezing, bringing forth his now most hated sound in the whole world. Shaking his head to dislodge the revering sound, he tried to cheer himself up. He was going to head to the diner early and try to piece of fresh pizza and possibly chat with Samuel, his dark skinned friend texted him earlier in the day about the, and he quoted the text, ‘Best idea EVER’, that he came up with after talking with Goldie during a midday break. Whatever his great idea was, Kyle hoped it was worth going in early for, if not….well then he supposed he could waste time until closing then have an hour or two longer with Foxy. He felt his face heat up and heart rate spike as the memory of the vulpine swaying her hips in front of him, teasing him before settling on his lap and starting a very intimate lap dance while alone in her cove.

Kyle smile widened a bit further as he tried to not think of too many naughty thoughts as he got closer to where he parked his car, only to find his spot empty. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he hoped he wasn’t really seeing this. His anger and stress started to rise as he fumbled for his phone, letting a stream of curses fly, not caring who heard them. Before he could start to dial any number, a honking horn caught his attention, causing him to whip around, finding Walter sitting behind the wheel of one of the smaller Bio-tech delivery vans.

“Hey Kyle, get in. We got things to do kid.” The older man called out from the driver door. Confused, Kyle walks over to the amused looking man.

“What’s going on Walter, and where’s my car?”

Walter smiled, looking at the frustrated younger man, “Oh your mom came earlier and picked it up.”

Kyle sighed happily and walked over to the passenger side of the van and hopped in, glancing back to see three large crates in the back of the vehicle, piquing the interest of Kyle. Before he could say anything, Walter hit the gas and left the parking lot in what seemed like a hurry, heading out onto the highway and quickly making their way to the diner. During the drive, Kyle and Walter chatted back and forth about the project, mainly Walter listening to Kyle complaining about just how close he was to getting Phoenix to stay stable.

“So, What’s in the boxes, and why did my mom come to get my car?” Kyle asked finally bringing up what was on his mind.

Walter sighed, “Well, there was a…situation of sorts at the diner today.” He glanced over to Kyle, who suddenly looked horrified.  
“Oh my god what happened? Is everything ok?” Kyle started to rapidly asking a bunch of questions, leading Walter to quickly defuse.

“Easy easy Kyle, let me explain. Nothing bad happened, but it could have.”

**Earlier…**

Mari had just finished passing out prizes from the morning rush, happily sighing internally, thankful for the short break that came from the lunch rush, letting her slowly fold her body into her prize box. As she was about to fully enter her box, a wave of fear came over her. The puppet paused, swiveling her head to try to find the source. From the way it felt, a young child nearby was very afraid of something, and so afraid that Mari was able to feel it from a distance. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander through the room, grateful that she found the child nearby. Unseen as possible, the puppet lowered herself off her false strings, and quietly sneaking around the prize counter, and slowly looking underneath, finding a sobbing young girl of about 9 cowering under the counter, tears streaming down her pretty face, her quiet sobs loud to the silent puppet.

Mari knelt down, keeping her distance from the girl, but being close enough to talk, “Hi sweetie, What are you doing under here hiding for?”

The young girl hugged her knees closer, “The bad man, he’s here. He said he would follow me here and he did.”

Mari leaned in closer, “What bad man? What did he do honey?” She could feel the waves of pure fear and sadness roll of the young girl before her. The girl lifted her head, peered around the corner of the counter and, still hidden from the patrons out in the main area, pointed out to the crowd, “Him, and he hurts me.” Mari followed the girls finger to find her pointing to a older man leaning against the hallway wall. He seemed to be glancing around the room, looking for something. Mari reached out with her mind briefly, and instantly regretting it as she felt lust and frustration hit her. She mentally shook her head, leaning towards the girl to talk, placing her hand on the girl’s shoulder, and her mind was flooded with images and sensations, all of them making her sick to the point that, when Mari pulled her hand back, was so glad she wasn’t alive anymore and without a stomach. She was instantly anger, but held her tone.

“Listen sweetie, your going to stay here, hiding in my box, and I’m going to go get some help ok.” Mari forced her voice to sound calm. The young girl climbed into the puppets box and closed herself in. Mari sighed angrily, and melted into the wall, disappearing into the shadows. 


	20. Chapter 20

Each member of the band was sitting and relaxing in the backstage area, Bonnie was leaning back on a chair tweaking his guitar while drinking a pop, Chica was surfing the web checking for new recipes, Freddy was catching up on a novel he had gotten into recently while Foxy was jotting down new ideas for future tall tales, all four getting rested and 'recharged' for the afternoon show. Mari quickly phased through the wall with a swirl of near pitch black energy in a panic, her voice showing its unrestrained fear and anger to the group.

  
"Guys we have major problem!"

  
The act startling and scaring them all, before both Bonnie and Freddy both got very angry at the puppet, the bunny standing up and firmly pointing at the puppet, "You are not supposed to use your powers at all Marionette." His scowl clearly showing his distrust of the possessed robot. Before Mari could argue, Freddy huffed out an irritated sigh as he agreed with Bonnie.

  
"He's right Mari. Now I turned a blind eye to you when you disappeared a while ago after you had your nightmare, and yes I was fully aware of that little tidbit, Goldie cant hide everything, but this time I can't ignore this. Once Kyle gets here me and him will discuss your punishment." He nodded to the door to signal for her to leave. She didn't and stood her ground, the room almost shaking from the raw angry energy she was barely controlling as her voice took on a dangerous edge.

  
Mari marched up to the bear and got right in his face, "Look here bear, I don't give a fuck about any of that shit and if that is what I have to look forward to it then so be it. But right now we have a much bigger problems right now." Freddy looked highly confused at her words, and was stopped from asking what she meant when a swirl of goldish energy warped the wall, Goldie stepping from the place looking concerned. He looked right at Mari whose eyes glowed brightly from her anger,"What's going on Mari? Your rage is just flowing out from every spot in this place."

  
Mari sighed deeply as she looked around the room, making sure that everyone was paying attention when she spoke, "We may have a child molester in here."

  
The band instantly went silent as they all got somber, there eyes flashing with anger, Freddy the first to make a move towards the door. He cracked the door open and peaked through the small opening, peering around the room covertly, looking for any obvious signs of trouble. He didn't see anyone at first, until his eyes landed on a man leaning against a far wall, his eyes roaming over the multiple children that ran and played. Freddy blinked as his programming kicked in, activating a long unused feature to find the truth. He felt his anger peak and he about left the back stage to confront the man after seeing just what this man could do just from his file. He stepped back from the door, glancing at the others in the room, they silently understanding from the way Freddy held himself.

  
Bonnie look determined as he punched his palm, ready to scrap, "So, whats the plan boss?"

  
Freddy hummed as he thought about the best way to do this. His eyes lit up as the planned fully formed, pointing to each member in order, "Bonnie, you and Foxy go shadow the guy, keep him away from kids without being obvious, Chica you go warn Samuel about whats going on have him lock all the side and back doors, then go find and fill in Claire...make sure they call the cops and get them here fast, hopefully Detective Davenport will be the one to come. I'll go block the front door."

  
Chica nodded as her face maintain seriousness, then motioned to Mari and Goldie, "What about them?"

  
Freddy nodded to the two possessed robots, "Mari will go guard that poor girl, keep her safe. Do whatever you need to, even remove her from the building if you have to. Goldie will go and do what ever you need to to keep kids safe."

 

They all nodded and got ready to go out, when Foxy stopped in her tracks, her ears falling back against her head as she harshly whispered, "Wait, we cant go out yet. We were never given permission for free-roam." She bit her lower lip in nervousness. Deep down she still believed it was her past that prevented them from being able to interact with kids, and could keep them from doing anything to stop this guy.

Freddy placed his large paw of a hand on her shoulder, giving her a soft smile, "We will deal with the fallout when it comes. Now we all ready?" He looked around, admiring the look of hope and determination of everyone's face as they gathered near the door. He nodded, opened the door and they all walked from the backstage into the main dining hall. The kids instantly gathered around the band, who all silently nodded as they started the plan. They all talked with the kids and laughed as they made their way into positions. Bonnie taking his place near the hallway entrance, kneeling down and strumming a few chords for the kids as he glanced over to keep an eye on the man, as Foxy led a troupe of children down the hallway with another pirate tale, her sensors keeping track of her prey. They both let their eyes wander to see Chica whispering in Samuel's ear, the dark skinned man's face looking shocked and disgusted. He maintained his post at the dining room entrance, as Chica sternly made her way to Claire's office, smiling and waving to kids and parents alike, the latter looking very confused as to why the band was out and about without being on the stage. Bonnie looked over the small crowd to see Freddy stationed at the main doors, wide smile flashing at the kids, but his eyes stern, flitting every so often to the monster they wanted out of their home. It wasn't long before things started to move and plans had to change, as the kids starting to want another show, and parents muttering about what was happening.

 

**Meanwhile...**

Detective Davenport was sitting at his desk, doing some last minute paperwork when his computer lit up and binged. He glanced up to see a warning that he was unfamiliar with. Leaning in closer, he saw it was an alert from the criminal database. Confused he logged in to see that the server was remotely accessed by an unknown user. Fearing a hacker, he brought up the log sheet to see the line **BT- remote FBE CPP**. He grabbed his phone from the desk and dialed the techies in the lower levels. A voice quickly picked up, "Yes officer?"

"Can you please tell me what just happened? Our criminal database was just accessed by a strange code."

"One second." The voice paused, the sound of typing keys clicked. Every second just adding to his tension. After what seemed like forever, the voice returned, "That code belongs to Biotech Detective."

"Biotech?" Davenport paused as he tried to figure out just why THEY were accessing their database.

"Kinda, one of their remote systems, this one appears to be one of the animatronics at Fazbear's diner"

Davenport thanked the man and hung up quickly, knowing only one reason why that could happen. As we was rushing down to the parking garage his phone lit up and upon seeing the number on the display, he answered as he broke out into a near run.

 

**Back at the Diner..**

The band was forced to spring the trap early. The massive influx of children surrounding them, cheering and wanting amusement caused them to temporarily loose site of their mark. When they finally refound him, they saw him secretly hovering around a group of younger children, eyeing them disgustingly. Claire decided to quietly inform the adults about what was happening one at a time, each one nodding in understanding as they started to funnel the kids to one of the back room, making a wall between their kids and the man, while the band got into position to surround him, all while the potential assaulter was oblivious to the world around him. As soon as the kids were in place, Foxy gave the signal and, midway through their improv free roam, they all stopped mid-joke and song to slowly turn their heads as slow as possible, locking onto the man. He flinched as their eyes flickered red, as Freddy's voice gained an edge, “Well, looks like we have an undesirable intruder in our mists.”

  
The man turned and made to leave the room, only to find Foxy leaning against a wall, blocking his retreat, “Oh I be agreeing wit ya,” Her voice rough as she brandished her sword. Chica ushered the kids secretly into the next room along with the adults, Bonnie distracting them with a song. The man went to run when Foxy grabbed him roughly by the scruff of his shirt, pulled hard, and flung him across the room and against the wall, where Freddy and Foxy both bum-rushed him.

**Back with Kyle and Walter...**

"So what happened next?" Kyle asked as they drove closer to the diner. He was highly surprised and concerned to find this had all happened while he wasn't there.

"Well, they managed to subdue him pretty easily, had him tied up by the time the cops showed up. Turns out he was a terrible monster, had warrants for his arrest across the country, ranging from kidnapping and molesting all the way up to murder.”  
Kyle's eyes went wide, “Wow, sounds like Mari saved her life.”  
“Yep, which is way Freddy wants to talk to you once we get there.” Walter said with a knowing smile. Kyle wondered as the diner grew closer, just what the bear wanted to discuss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay...long story short, laptop went to hell finally and I had to get a new one. Took a bit to get the money for one and typing software but should all be good now. Look forward to regular updates


	21. Chapter 21

Walter parked the van close to the diner just as Kyle continued to wonder what Freddy wanted to discuss. The teen opened his door and left the vehicle as Walter walked to the back of the van and opened the door, both startled when Springtrap and Goldie both appeared from nowhere and teleport themselves and the three crates that Walter had brought with them. The two shrugged to each other as Walter got back into the van, “You should have this from here on out Kyle, I got to get home and get to sleep.” He restarted the van and began to back out from the parking space as Kyle waved the older man off, before turning on his heel and opened the diners doors, only to be immediately bum rushed by his favorite auburn blur, the vulpine quickly hugging him tight, pulling him fully into the building and giving the human a deep and long kiss on the lips. Kyle smirked into the kiss and grasps Foxy's firm rear, causing her to gasp lightly into his kiss. They broke the kiss with a laugh and walked side by side deeper into the main area, finding the band, the puppet, Goldie and Springtrap all sitting around a table deep in chats, each laughing and carrying on as they were.

Freddy noticed the teen and stood along with Goldie, both starting to making their way to Kyle. Foxy gave a peck on the cheek before heading over to chill with Chica and Bonnie. Freddy and Goldie motioned for him to meet them over by the far corner, Kyle changing direction to meet them. As soon as he got there, Freddy was the first to speak, “So, Walter tell you what happen?”

Kyle sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Yea, cant believe that happened here of all places. At least everything worked out in the end.”

Goldie's voice was soft, “Yea thank god Mari acted when and how she did...or else...” He trailed off not wanting to think about the 'what ifs'.

Freddy crossed his arms, “Yes, she did very well. Good enough that I want to know what you think Kyle. Should we let her...” He nodded to the hallway, where Kyle looked to vaguely make out one of the crates from the van. Kyle thought for a moment and realized the crate was the same as the one that dropped off Foxy's new body, the gears working in his head as he figured out what Freddy was talking about. He turned back to the bears to find Freddy smiling and Goldie's body radiating happiness.

“Sounds good to me, but we would still have her on a short lease...for the time being.” Kyle offered, seeing how technically the possessed puppet was still being punished for trying to kill him before.

Freddy nodded with a stern look, “Of course...so..” he motioned back to the group.

Kyle followed the two bears as they went back over to the others. When they got there, they all quieted down as Freddy started talking, his deep voice commanding and firm, “Mari, first off...we talked about you using your powers.” Kyle could just tell from her body langauge she wanted to argue, but held her tongue. Her body stiffened as he continued, “That being said, what happened today, proved to me at least that you have changed for the better. I may have been iffy on you being out on the floor considering your past, but now I am so glad I ignored my gut instinct on that.”

Mari's voice was soft from behind her painted mask, “Thanks Freddy. I just did what was right, I couldn't let that monster hurt anyone.” Goldie patted her lap with his larger hand in support.

“No Mari, you SAVED that young girl. Who knows what would've happened. She might be dead right now, and you stepped in, stopping him from hurting her and any other child. You knew the risks and went with it anyway, regardless of the punishment that we may have dished out.” Freddy's face softened as did everyone else's.

Mari body seemed radiate happiness at the bear's words, even Kyle was impressed by Freddy's acknowledgment and admittance of being wrong.

Freddy sighed happily as he continued, nodding to Springtrap, who teleported the three crates to the middle of the room, the lids sliding off by an unseen force, revealing the contents of each. The group walked over, all softly and silently admiring what they saw. A solid darker green bunny that was smooth and seamless, looking a bit like Bonnie albeit with a different face and lack of a certain part. Goldie looked like a gold version of the new Freddy, with a more slender face Mari peered in and let out a soft gasp, seeing a woman in her mid twenty's laying in the crate, long sheer black hair framing the pale skin of her face, connected to a slender form clothed in a tighter outfit that was the exact replica of the marionette's outfit. Her voice cracked as she knelt down to observe the body, “She looks so real...like she's...”

Foxy finished the animatronics words, “An older version of you?” Mari looked shocked as she looked up at the fox, “I may have borrowed your notebook of your sketches and found one of what we all agreed was you and...well...gave it to Walter so he could work his magic.”

“But I don't deserve this...” She silently spun, stood and pointed at Kyle, her voice cracking and showing her saddened emotions, “I tried to kill you. I tortured you, twisted your mind and helped that asshole use Foxy to rip you to pieces.”

Bonnie smiled as he walked over and hugged the puppet, “And yet you apologized, you realized your mistakes, and worked to make up for it. You saved a little girl from a fate possibly worse than death.” his words startling the entire group with the maturity of it.

Freddy waved a hand at the crate, “Why don't you claim your prize. You've earned it Mari.”

Mari sobbingly laughed, “Only if Goldie goes first, he has been waiting way longer than I have.”

Goldie held Mari's hand, “Together.” His servos whined as he smiled. The three possessed bots leaned towards their respective newer forms, knelt over them, placing their palms somewhere on the unmoving forms. A small hum filled the room before they collapsed to the ground with different thunks and clunks. It wasn't long and Springtrap was the first to open his eyes, the bright green eyes flitting back and forth as he slowly sat up, his hands flexing in front of his face. A large smile on his face as he stood, his voice smooth, “No organs, no fancy stuff, just an advanced body to make moving easier....nice job.”

Before anyone could say anything, loud gasping from the other two drew their attention. They turned to see a woman and gold bear sat up in the crates, both touching their own faces and patting their own bodies. Mari looked over to Goldie, both faces looking astonished and stunned, “Oh my god Goldie. Do you feel it...like was are... are...”

Goldie laughed a breathy laugh as he looked her deep in the eyes, “Alive? Real again?”

Mari exclaimed loudly, “YES!”

As they admired their new bodies, Samuel took Kyle aside, “You get my text?”

“Yep, so what's your greatest idea?” Kyle asked, glancing over to see the two newly possessed animatronics moving around and hugging.

Samuel smiled as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed to Kyle. Kyle read over the paper reading out load,”

**_Rock out with your geek out_ **   
**_Come out to the 3rd annual Nerd-con_ **   
**_Dress up as your favorite fictional character and show off_ **   
**_Prizes for best costume_ **   
**_This weekend all weekend._ **

Kyle looked at Samuel who looked at him like he was waiting for Kyle to understand. After a second he realized what the dark skinned teen was thinking, “Oh you thinking about you and me taking the band there?”

“Yep”

“We will need to talk to Claire about it.”

“Already agreed to it.”

Kyle smiled wide, “Ok then, lets go tell them the good news.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay, been working hard on several thing, including the roughs of this, an original story, and other stuff
> 
> Oh and smut warning, had to justify the rating here 
> 
> Oh and quick poll...should I make a side story on here for heavy smut (mostly suggested by readers)?

To say the group was ecstatic when the good news was told was a major understatement, they all jumped for joy and let out cheers of absolute joy. The energy never died down after Claire, Samuel, and Walter left for the night, everyone loudly chatting about what they could expect and do during the first time the band would be let out. During the chatter, Chica and Bonnie headed to the kitchen to make supper, although the wink Bonnie sent Kyle and Chica flashed Foxy told at least them that very little cooking was to be done. Not long after, the newly re-bodied Goldie, Springtrap and Mari began showing off, testing everything out and making sure all the internal workings were in order, performing several feats of flexibility and finesse. Kyle couldn't help but notice that Mari seemed to be putting extra effort into showing off her new 'assets' towards Goldie, the ursine robot showing signs of a blush on his face. It was during then when Foxy slyly grabbed Kyle, guiding him over to her cove unseen to the four still in the main room and pulled him into her cove quickly, her lips instantly smashed against his as the human tried to recover from the sudden assault. He smirked into the kiss, his hands roaming up her sides, feeling her body react to his touch. His gripped her shoulder and waist, quickly spinning her around and pinning her against her own wall, the vixen letting out a soft gasp as Kyle began nibbling on her lower neck, his hand slowing reaching around her front to slowly undo her night pants, her moans music to his ears as his other snaked under her shirt to gently massage her supple breasts.

The female fox let out a mewling moan as Kyle's fingers finally untied her pants, the fabric now only held up by her wide hips, as his nimble fingers now teasingly encircle her aroused lower lips, slowly separating her intimate area, her synthetic lubricant already soaking his hand as he let his index finger dip into her hot tight cavern, the resulting gasp brought a smile to Kyle's face as he held her tight to the wall. Her hips began to gyrate around, grinding her lips against his palm, driving his finger in and out of her soaked entrance. Fox panted as her body kicked into overdrive, demanding attention from the male behind her. She let her pirate voice do the talking albeit with a husky, needy tone, “What be th' meaning o' this cabin boy? Ya forg't yer place boy?” She chuckled low, the sound melting into a huff as Kyle sunk another finger deep into her, her heat engulfing the human's digits.

Kyle whispered his her ear, his tone matched her previous huskiness, “Cabin boy? My dear Foxy, after I'm through with you...You'll be calling ME captain.” He reached down and unzipped his own jeans, letting the denim fall letting his tented boxers be taken with them.

“That so boy?”

Foxy gasped when Kyle slowly removed his fingers from her core, the sudden feeling of emptiness made her whine until Kyle kissed down her back, peeling her pants off fully as he lowered his body down, letting the cool air wash over her arousal, sending a shiver up her spine. Kyle stood behind her, Foxy turning her head coyly over her shoulder as her gold eyes flashed with need, “How ya goin' ta do that, cabin boy?”

Kyle just smirked as he hugged her tight from behind letting his rock hard shaft slip between her ample rear, the warm flesh teasing her lips as it spread them, the human moaned as his tip slid along her needy core, mixing her juices with his pre-cum, “Ill start by making ya beg for it” He smirked.

Foxy chuckled low, rolling her hips, letting her lips drag and tease along the shaft, drawing a harsh moan from her boyfriend, “Beggin for what?....Cabin boy.” She smirked as Kyle shuddered when his tip was barely kissed by her clit. Foxy looked into Kyle's eye, nearly melting into him from the raw lust that shining from them. He let out a small growl as he wrapped his arms around her chest, spun her quickly and pressed her back against the wall. She gasped as he lifted her up enough to line up his throbbing shaft with her dripping entrance. She looked down and shuddered at the cocky smirk on his face, as he lowered her down inch by inch, letting his thick member be swallowed by her soaked core. Foxy's moans filled his ears as she descended, until he was fully seated deep within her. They both gasped as their hips met, Foxy throwing her head back as her claws threatened to dig into Kyle's back. Kyle huffed with a sly chuckle, “Begging for my mast, captain.”

Foxy moaned as Kyle began to thrust up and into her, starting to pound her against the wall, “Ya treat me right boy...and Ill make ya the cooper.”

Kyle chuckled as he hugged into her tightly and thrusted harder into her, her inner muscles clenching tight onto the thick shaft, her peak building as the human continued, his voice breathy and huffed, “That low on the scale?” He felt. his on orgasm building quick, his lower region pulsing with every thrust, her inner muscles dragging and massaging his trigger.

Her claws dug into him as she seemed to reconsider, “Quartermaster then.” She moaned out as he pulled her from the wall and carried her to the bed, not missing a beat or pulling out as he lay on her, her legs wrapped around his waist as the human kept thrusting. Is wasn't long after this when her systems went haywire, her core tightening and flexing with need as the human increased the tempo of his thrust. He placed his feet on her bed frame and and gave one last thrust as he peaked, grunting loudly as his load filled her with every once he had. Foxy clutched into him in a tight hug as the sensation of his blast hitting her core sent her over the edge, her gasping hit a high note as she collapsed down onto the bed along with Kyle. She stroked his hair as they orgasmic high wave was rode, both murmuring as Kyle rested his head against her breasts.

It wasn't until about two or three when the two left the cove, greatly disheveled in appearance to find Springtrap, Goldie, Mari and Freddy all sitting around a table deep in a game of UNO, all turning to smirk at the approaching duo. Instead of looking embarrassed, Kyle grabbed Foxy in a side hug and kissed her on the cheek with a loud pop. As they sat down, Bonnie and Chica came from the kitchen carrying plates of food, and also looking like they had done something just as naughty. They new duo sent the group a wink as they sat as well, all of them eating and planning for what was going to happen.

During the week leading up to the 'Con, the band never slowed down, their infectious energy filled the room and positively effected not only their performances, but also everyone around them in the diner. Before anyone knew it, it was time to go. The diner was closed for the weekend so the band could go out, the band was freshly cleaned, dressed in their iconic outfits, and stood in the main area, practically jumping and bouncing in place as Kyle and Samuel pulled up to the diner with a cargo van. Kyle hopped out and opened the side door as the band shuffled from the building and climbed in, large smiles all around. It was then he noticed Mari, Goldie and Spring trap were no wherever to be found. As soon as he went to ask, Mari and Goldie stepped from the building, smiling as well.

“Why aren't you guys getting in the van?” Kyle asked as the band started to chatter amongst each other.

Goldie smiled as he crossed his arms, “We talked and decided to let them have their fun. Mari, Spring and me were humans once and know what it was like to be out there, they haven't...they deserve it. The rest of us will go next time.” Mari smiled in agreeance.

Kyle returned the smile and headed back to the truck, “Alright guys, don't have to much fun.” He waved as he restarted the van and left the parking lot. Mari smiled at Goldie as they walked back in, looking around to see who else was all here. Springtrap was the only one they saw, leaning on a table with a small smirk.

They looked at him nervously as he stood, “I'll go keep Claire busy you two, why don't you guy go properly test out your new bodies.”

Mari giggled as she grabbed Goldie by the arm and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, the golden bear gasping and yelling in shock as they poofed out of the room. Springtrap chuckled as he walked to the main office, muttering happily as he went, “Nothing but kids.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the LONG delay. No other excuse other than life and ...Ok had trouble with writers block especially concerning a difficult section for the next few chapters. I put two together just to keep things rolling.

The group arrived at the venue and quickly exited the van, the humans chuckling at the wonder filling the eyes of the four animatronics and, as Samuel predicted, no one batted an eye at the quartet of apparent furries. Seeing how most if not all of the others here were cosplaying as some part of pop culture, no one seemed to pay much attention to the group. Kyle and Samuel let them gaze around, taking in the sensations of being both outside for the first time, and at being at a place with so many other people. Kyle spotting the entrance kiosk, making his way over to get the six of them their entry wrist bands. His face fell when he asked to see valid forms of id and, after quickly coming up with a realistic lie, and being sheer luck that the doorman believed the excuse that the band left their driver's licenses at home or else they would have had a lot of trouble trying to get into the Con. He walked over and handed out the bands as they walked into the main lobby and watched as they got even more excited as the scents of all new foods washed over them, the dull roaring of voices filling the large area, the plethora of costumes and dressed up humans being seen everywhere, ranging from the cheap and throw together to realistic and expensive. He and Samuel both noticed the tugging looks on the others faces, the multiple directions they all wanted to go and explore, so they decided to split up, although to make it fair and avoid the two dating couples from spending all their time together, Foxy and Chica went with Samuel (much to the heated glare from Bonnie), as Bonnie and Freddy stuck with Kyle. They all agreed to meet back up at the main door at exactly noon for lunch, and handed out the money Claire had sent for each of them, reminding the overly eager band, (Freddy included although he hid it very well), to spend wisely, before the two groups of three went off in seperate directions.

Kyle watched as Bonnie half glared at the retreating form of Samuel until the two girls and the day-guard were swallowed up by the mass of bodies, a smirk of humor on Kyle's face, “Stare any harder and you might actually let a dagger fly.” He chuckled.

Bonnie let out a dry laugh, “Yea....still just a bit uneasy about him...” He trailed off as he pocketed his share of the cash.

“Ah don't worry about him....he knows what could happen if he tries ANYTHING.” Freddy stated as he chuckled, “Besides Bonnie...if he did do anything...you and Kyle would be the least of his worries...I'm sure Chica and Foxy would tear into him quick.” The three shared a laugh as they melted into the crowd as well, heading to the first booth of the Con.

Spring trap was sitting at one of the tables in the diner, trying to focus on the laptop in front of him and ignore the awkward and lust filled energy coming from a room nearby. He laughed low to himself as he remembered being that young and eager, before his eyes swiveled down to his hand, flexing the dark green fur covered appendage, sighing as he thought about how his life was ripped from him. He closed his eyes as the images rushed back to him; a man in purple, the other guard calmly walking up to him as if they were old friends, before sucker punching him in the nose, pulling a large blade from his pocket and sunk in over and over into his chest, nicking the vital organs enough to bleed out but not die instantly. Being drug through the diner and into a spare room where the man shoved and forced his body into that damn bunny suit, kicking the frame afterwards to force the locks to fail and crush him...his last images of the purple clad man laughing as he placed a paper in his now crushed hand as his blood pooled under him as.... “Spring?” His now black eyes shot open, white pinpricks rushed over as his gaze fell unto Claire as she stood there looking concerned before her features showed her nervousness to him. He realized that his anger had spilled out, claws now formed from the shadows digging into the table, his fake teeth looking very real and now very sharp. He muttered a quick sorry as he tried to relax, not wanting to scare her or anyone today. He was surprised to find her still standing there when his now normal eyes opened, even more so wearing a simple t shirt and sweats, her usual neatly brushing hair pulled into a messy ponytail, even lacking her normally simple makeup, opting for a more natural look. The whole picture through him off a bit.

“Morning Claire...sorry for the scare...I was thinking about how I....Never-mind,” He shook his head and looked back to her, “Why did you come back?..and looking so...casual?”

She sighed as she sat down, holding a cup of steaming coffee, “Was going to relax at home and enjoy the day off. BUUUTTT my water heater took a shit yesterday so I called someone to come fix it...only to have the plumber break a water line that required the main to be shut off...only to find the main was faulty and fractured under the street....then the idiots cut my gas line digging it up on top of knocking over my power line while the city guys were trying to repair that....” She sighed as she took a big gulp of coffee and Spring wondered slightly if there was more that just coffee in that mug, “So I said fuck it and came here for a bit, seeing how no one was going to be back until much later, have a little 'me' time. Didn't know you were going to be here though.”

Springtrap smirked, “Aww....sorry to ruin your day even more ma'am.” He gave an over the top bow, to which Claire giggled.

“No you didn't, was just curious as to why you didn't go with the others and...” She was cut off as a soft faint moan was heard from nearby. Claire glanced over to the backstage door and saw a 'do not disturb' sign on the door. Spring's grin grew wider as the human grew more red, “Ah...keeping me occupied so the other two spirits can 'play'?”

“Yep,” He smirked putting emphasis on the 'p' popping it loudly, “So, how best to distract the boss?” He tapped his chin for effect as Claire leaned back.

“Hmm...how good are you at shoulder rubs? Got a lot of tension up here.” She reached back and rubbed her upper shoulder area. The dark green bunny smiled as he stood, offering her a hand, “Not to brag...but I think you fall in love with me after I'm done.”

Claire cocked her eye brow as she stood, “Cocky are we? Good, lets head far away from the two love birds and see what you can do.” She grabbed her phone and cup, walking down to the employee lounge with Springtrap right behind her.

Back at the con...  
Foxy was taken aback from all she was seeing. Real to life versions of movie characters, game characters and even a lot she had no idea where they were from but looked amazingly cool. She inhaled deeply, letting everything hit her from the almost overbearing smells of quick comfort food, to the subtle perfumes and sprays from the humans, right down to the faint odors of glues and paints. She was so glad Walter brought them all new memory chips just for this, there was a lot to take in and she planned to experience it all. She locked eyes with Chica and she could see the same emotions in her optics, the two sharing a laugh as they went from booth to booth. The amazing thing was...no one said anything to them....well..OK minus the few fans of the diner and the urban legends coming up and saying just how good there cosplay was...no one treated them any different. Foxy let this feeling sink in, feeling human for the first time.

Chica was experiencing the same thing, although with a twinge of sadness. Was this the only time humans would accept them?...Thinking they were just humans in outfits? She glanced over to someone dressed up as some over the top character....possibly from an anime, but she must not have been 'perfect' as her ears picked up a hushed conversation. Two boys bashing her on being too skinny and not big chested enough to pull it off, muttering on about how off putting her body was. Chica didn't get it....Why bash her at all? The outfit fit her and she actually looked cute in it, besides don't those boys know how rude it is to talk about a lady behind her back. She turned to see these 'boys' only to find two grown men attempting to dress as superheros, except for the large guts that pushed the cheap fabric to its limits. Her anger almost got the best of her, nearly walking over to the girl, until a thought hit her. She took a second and shifted through her programming until she found what she was looking for. Her grin grew into one of malice as she ran the lines of code and let the fun begin. A few seconds later, one of the 'plus sized' boy's phone rang out, although not their preset ringtone. A woman's voice echoed from the speakers, thanking the man for his order of questionable porn and 'small equipped' sex toys. The man turned bright red as he ran off trying to get his phone to shut off. The anime girl looked confused when Chica sent a wink to her, mouthing a 'your welcome' before strutting off feeling good about herself. She glanced over to Foxy, who gave her a thumbs up after the fox recognized who's voice was coming from the phone, to Samuel, looking confused, then scared as he realized just how and what happened. She noticed him reaching in his pocket to shut off his own device, much to her amusement.

Bonnie was in sheer awe of the amount of attention he was getting. People asking about how he made his suit, how good his outfit was and how well the clothes fit and if he could play as well as the 'real' Bonnie. He was having the time of his life as he gravitated towards booths with music themed groups, buying band t-shirts, signed guitar pics, and took part in a guitar play off, winning an actual signed Fender Guitar, (which Kyle took back to the van right away to protect it), even getting ideas for a new original song for the diner. The best part was when a little girl was dress up just like him, right down to a fake mini guitar strapped to her back. She insisted on a picture, which Bonnie was more than happy to oblige, lifting the girl up onto her shoulders and posing for several pics. It wasn't until after that the mom whispered in his ears the shocking truth about just how sick the little girl was and how much she adored the Bonnie and always wanted to meet him but was too sick did it sink in. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blank guitar pic, signed it, and handed it to the little one, telling her that once she was all better....he make sure to give her a special personal concert just for her. An act that even got Freddy to tear up a bit.

Speaking of the bear, he was the more subdued of the four eager bots. His goody bag was not as full as the others, and being much more practical with his spending, opting for souvenirs that would last a long time, like wood, plastic, or metal built instead of glass or fragile figurines. Forgoing cheap pens and posters for pictures and more robust trinkets. He did splurge a bit more than he should've on a book, but he didn't mind, (considering it was a first edition signed copy of his favorite author). He was surprised at what Bonnie did, and a bit miffed that he made such a promise without thinking ahead about HOW it was going to be explained later on to Claire, but he let it slide. Although, Bonnie did get him good when someone dressed up as the bear, albeit a very...feminine and curvy version of him dressed very provocatively...approached him and wanted a picture, only to have her full of kiss him on the lips as the camera flashed. Bonnie doubled over in laughter as Freddy blushed and stammered as the female bear sauntered away, before the bunny explained about a fan game about the band which was made to be very....suggestive. Freddy made a mental note to get him back later.

At the diner...  
Claire walked into the lounge, setting her cup and phone on a table as Springtrap entered, closing the door behind him. She grabbed a clean blanket and draped it over the couch. He turned and stopped, jaw open as the woman crossed her arms, grabbing her hem and pulled her thin shirt off, showing that she was sans bra. She crossed her arms to cover her chest. “You men have no idea how good it feels to not wear a bra...and luckily I'm small enough that I don't 'need' on to keep them under control.” She turned to see a very flustered Springtrap as she lay on her front on the covered couch, letting one arm flop to the side of the couch while the other wrapped over the arm rest. Springtrap walked over, rubbing his palms to warm them up. As his larger palm grabbed her soft skin, he felt the knots in her shoulder right away, a groan escaped her lips and he gently flexed his hands.

“Wasn't kidding about stress huh?”

Her groan melted into a moan as he kneaded her muscles, “Told ya.”

“Hopefully your boyfriend don't find out or Ill probably need a new body again.” He stated, not really caring either way if she was single or not. She was just a woman to him.

“No boyfriend...your safe. Spent all my time studying in school then keeping this place up and going that I'm STILL single.”

“Bummer...” He continued to knead her upper back, letting her body melt into his hands as she moaned happily, “So I take it 'me' time is....”

She chuckled in the fabric, “Not what you think big guy. Just me, comfy clothes, cup of tea and a good TV show...and all the freedom to not worry about farting or scratching an itch in front of a guy.”

“Why would that matter?” He muttered, “We are all human..” He chuckled as he found another knots and grimaced, “In a matter of speaking.”

She shrugged under his massaging palms, “You'd be surprised. Last guy I dated in college...things went great until I had a 'me' day in my dorm and he walked in. He honestly thought we ladies sat around in sexy panties all dolled up and acted like women in stories, laying on couch in all types of sexy poses as if there was someone watching. He was also a bit sexist but regardless...we didn't last long.”

“Should find someone again...at least someone to help with stress.”

“Awe...but your giving amazing massage...and haven't groped me yet. Winner in my book.” She muttered with a smile.

“Don't want to give you they wrong idea....or have ya like it and not go anywhere....not 'equipped' for that. Besides....my sister would probably beat me up if I did such a thing.”

“Oh I don't know...we could manage...and beat you for what? Seducing me?”

“You serious?” He almost stammered. His blush returning, not sure if she was being legitimate or not. Like a human would want a.....well then again Kyle does fool around with Foxy...He was pulled from his thoughts as she spoke.

“I don't know...would be a great way to relax fully...been awhile since my 'me' time became a 'ME' time.” She giggled, imaging him turned red from all this. She wasn't trying to tease him into anything...just the way she is. With her being the owner and general manager of the diner...flirting was possibly uncouth, but since Springtrap wasn't any employee...he was fair game for teasing.

He snorted, “Yea...like woman like you would want to fool around with a robot bunny.”

“What do you mean a woman like me?” Her tone shifted to being a bit harsh. His hands slowed as he tried to back out of this hole

“Pretty, educated, young, has great career going and everything going good for you...last thing you'd need is to get caught in a bad position involving basically an appliance that is possessed by the uncle of your employee and brother to your lawyer.”

She didn't say much for a second as his words sunk in, not that it had a message to it, but the fact that he cared enough to be aware of the issue it MIGHT cause her, “Bout as bad as similar 'appliance' being in an awkward friends with benefits situation with said lawyer.” She smirked, blowing the lid on Freddy and Janet's little secret tryst. It wasn't until his hands stopped moving that she knew he caught on....and her smile grew.

“Wait....your saying....Janet?..and FREDDY?” His shock grew. His perfect little sister, who used to give him grief for every little thing...screwed a robot!?

“Yep...doesn't bother me at all. We are consenting adults here.” She rolled her shoulders, feeling how loose and limber they felt. She arched her back, getting off the couch as she covered her chest again. Leaning forward to give a quick peck to Springtrap, “Not giving you ideas there, just to let you know to not assume what people may or may not want.” She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back over, letting the cooler fabric cover her, “Besides...like I said...its been a long time since I've properly relaxed...I might've said yes had you asked.” She smiled softly as she grabbed her phone and coffee, sitting on the couch and turned on the TV, patting the spot next to her. The stunned bunny shuffled over and sat down as his thoughts were still focused on the previous knowledge.

Across town...  
Carl was putting the finishing touches on his little project. He may not have been good at computers, but it is amazing what books people leave laying around, especially as he clicked finish, the lines of code running across the screen. He knew it may not be permanent, or even fully work, just as long as it lasted enough for his little toys here to do their new task. He pulled the small SD card from its slot, walking over to the bench where one of his pets lay. He slid the card into a slot, attached to a cobbled together series of wires and hastily connected to a complex board, and slammed the cover shut before powering up the form. Red flickering lights lit up in the optics, as the whole figure jerkily and haphazardly stood, servos whining from misuse and forcibly made to work. Its male voice garbled and warped, “Ye-essss Mas-ssteerrr?”

Carl's crooked grin grew as he looked upon his slave, “You will obey me.”

The form seemed to glitch, as if trying to not answer, eyes flashed blue before returning to red, a broken smile on his face as it spoke, “Yes.”

“Good, now...bring me the rest of the trash you call your 'family', “He sneered, as the form turned hesitantly and trudged to the door, “Oh one more thing,” The form turned as Carl turned on the lights, letting its light brown plastic body, cracked and dull from age, be revealed fully, its ursine design shook from conflicting coding, “Don't get that dog...leave it be....she will be your little...test.” He laughed deeply as the robot turned and left. Carl turned to a printed picture of Kyle Winters, “And once your out of the picture...your little friends will finally destroyed.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ THIS!!!  
> This is the chapter that I had the most issues with putting up due to a certain key part (that I'm sure youll find). Everytime I went to upload this...something like it would actually happen in real life and to me it would be bad timing and in poor taste. I toned it down a lot and got it to where I think it is ok. I apologize ahead of time for anyone who feels offended that I would put something like that in but it is necessary for a huge chunk of drama that I have written out. Yes there are other way to add drama, but this is I had the rest of part two written for and it would require rewritten most of not all of it. AND this will mean that I will be having bits and peices of political thoughts and feeling on the situatiion in later chapters, but not to the point of forcing it on readers.
> 
> AND finally since I cut a LOT of the 'event' out, it really shortened the chapter so I added chapter 25 to it (which was a short smut chapter) to fill it in a bit...so SMUT WARNING as well.
> 
> Oh and Samuel belongs to Darkstorm98 (finally got around to getting him more fleshed out here)

**At the con...**

After a few hours of exploring, (and filling bags with goodies, both free and possibly over priced), the groups rejoined in a dining area and instantly the chatting took off, the band rapidly talking about everything they had seen so far and experienced as the two humans mulled about laughing at what each other's charges had done. The whole atmosphere was one of laughter and good times as lunch was ordered and enjoyed. The meal was over fast, as the band wanted to get back to the fun as quick as possible, with the two groups splitting up once more, only it was Kyle, Bonnie and Freddy that went off to join the fun as Foxy Chica and Samuel stayed at the table to relax a bit more, and so the two girls could finally ask there dark skinned friend some questions.

“So....Sam... how long have you known Kyle?” Foxy asked as she finished off her pop.

Samuel chuckled as he crushed his fry container in his hands, “I prefer Samuel...and for quite a while now. I'd say since.....middle school now.”

Chica glanced at Foxy before turning her gaze to the human, “And....you were best friends? How'd that happen?”

Samuel leaned back in his chair, “Oh....I was bullied pretty bad in school. He was one of the few who didn't pick on me. That and he sucked at social studies and I did fairly well. So we kinda clicked and became great friends....we were like brothers.” He smiled fondly.

“Huh...and somehow you ended up sleeping with his girlfriend?” Foxy stated flatly.

Samuel sighed heavily, running his fingers through his red tinged hair, “That....was the single biggest mistake of my life. I never should've listened to her when she said they broke up.”

“Why did you wait so long to apologize?” Chica asked cocking her head.

“Yea...after betraying his trust a mere 'sorry' will cut it....no I was ashamed and felt I didn't deserve his friendship. I kinda sunk into this slight depression...stayed at home and worked on a few fan-games and such. After a while I uh.....decided to go out and apply since I …..admire the idea of anthros and well...had no idea Kyle worked there until I noticed his name on the board in Claire's office. So glad he was able to forgive me...although....I feel I'm still not trusted fully. I saw the glare Bonnie gave me as we paired up.”

“Well, can ya blame him and us? After hearing about you...kinda hard to.”

Samuel scoffed, “Yea...probably told ya all about my kinks too huh?”

Chica laughed, “No...but since ya brought it up....”She winked, causing his face to flush.

“Oh....um...well I uh don't think that would be....we are coworkers technically and uh I....OOOH.” He got cut off as something touched his crotch. He glanced down to find Chica's yellow colored foot slowly grinding into his package...something that aroused and scared him knowing what Bonnie would and will do to him.

“Oh please sweetie....I promise nothing bad will happen...Ill keep Bonnie away from you...I'm just a very....sensual person.” The chicken anthro winked again, putting pressure on his hardened shaft.

“Oh ...uh...fine...I'm into basic stuff ya know. Guy on girl...girl on girl...um... bit submissive but I prefer being dominant...like to watch two people going at it but I love to be watched...and um....”He trailed off and muttered something low, not even Foxy's better hearing heard him.

“Say that again” Foxy said with a smirk.

“I'm.....into poly relationships.” This drew a bit of shock from the two girls.

“So....are you hoping that Kyle would....”Chica pressed.

“No no...I know Kyle...He's a one gal kind of guy and I would never ask him that. I fully respect monogamy and all.... I don't mind,....but me personally, I'm more into being with more that one girl. Don't know why...just am.”

Chica hummed to herself, before returning to her foot based teasing, making the dark skinned man blush hard, “Well...maybe if your a good day guard....I'll convince Bonnie to let ya watch us.” She winked. Foxy coughed to hide her blush. She may be solely with Kyle...but the idea of having an audience ...was a bit appealing, but she shook this thought away. She didn't want to ask Kyle about it and possibly hurt his feelings. She decided to changed the subject before Chica made this poor man climax in his pants.

“So...can I ask about the eyes? Are they contacts or...” Samuel sighed...this wasn't he first time someone asked about his odd Iris color.

“No...see...when I was born they were a very pretty greenish color from what my mom said. Well one day...they seemed to slowly change color...which happens, but mine started to turn a yellow. So after months of specialist, they came to a conclusion...um, You guys know how color works right?” He asked and then felt incredibaly stupid for it.

Chica gigled, “Yes....light rays either get absorbed or reflected by things. The colors we see are the ones being reflected, white reflects all while black absorbs all.” Foxy nodded.

Samuel nodded and sighed, “Ok good, well see they told me their best guess....and I don't remember all the big words right now but basically....the pigment in my iris has a genetic mutation that no longer reflects the blue spectrum of light. I can see all the colors fine though, and pigment wise I am blue eyed...but they only reflectthe yellow color. So...I was bullied for years for being a freak and such.”

“And only Kyle didn't.” Foxy finished. A warm feeling spreading in her chest thinking about her boyfriend. Samuel only nodded. Before any of them could stand, a thunderous crack split the air, followed by bloodcurdling screams as people started running in all directions. Voices started yelling to 'run', 'get down' and 'gun'. Foxy and Chica looked to each other in panic, that sound coming from the direction the boys went, jumping from their chairs and sprinted off against the crowd, with Samuel struggling to keep up.

Moments ago....  
The trio of guys were making their way towards another booth Freddy wanted to when a woman stopped them, wanting to talk to Bonnie. The bunny was surprised but smiled and nodded as Kyle and Freddy continued, ending up a few feet away. Turns out the woman was an off duty officer and was a huge furry fan, and simply wanted to know about his outfit. He tried his best to play it off, saying he made it himself and was a huge labor intensive project. Which did nothing to dissuade her, only now leading her to asking if she could commission it and pay for it in full. Bonnie was trying to push her away when something drew her attention behind him. He turned to see a crazed eyed man raising something up towards them. In a flash he saw it was a sawed off shotgun...and it was being aimed dead center at this woman. Time seemed to freeze as he lunged forward , both shoving her down and getting between the two as the man pulled the trigger, the crack echoed everywhere as the blast hit him in the stomach, warning lights and messages flaring up in his vision as the synthetic pain grew. He mentally shut off his pain receptors as his paw wrapped around the still warm barrel and ripped the weapon from his hands with a look of shock on the man. He flexed his hands, ripping it in pieces as people around started to scream and run. The man went to run only to be grabbed from behind as Freddy reached out to his shirt and yanked back, throwing him to the ground. Kyle quickly pined the man and Freddy joined in as security was rushing from everywhere. Bonnie turned to the woman he shoved to help her up, offering her his paw, only to be stopped by her look of fear and confusion at him. He followed her eyes to his abdomen, were a large section was blown apart and exposing his internal systems. He looked back to her, realizing everything was out in the open now....and there was no going back.

**Earlier at the diner....**

  
Mari had grabbed Goldie from the dining area and ported them to a nearby room, the golden bear looking stunned as the black haired newly bodied puppet bore down on him with a lust filled look in her eyes and an aura of sheer sexual need. He tried to back pedal, “Now....now Mari....lets not uh...go to quick here.”

Mari grabbed him by the shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, “Goldie...I'm not. Ever since I came here, you and me have became great friends....and until last week...i thought I would never be able to share a physical link with you.” She paused pulling him into a deep kiss, which he quickly fell into, their tongues barely in their own mouth. They broke with a gasp as she continued, “And I cant think of a better reason than that for us to fool around.”

Goldie smiled warmly as he quit fighting. Mari let her hands roam over his new form, admiring the sleeker toned form over his previous rounded shape. Goldie followed suit, letting his own larger golden paws caress every inch of her, as her clothes seemed to peel themselves off. They got lost in each other as they touch and felt every where, until both were fully nude, and fully ready for fun. Goldie waved his hand and bed seemed to form from nowhere. Mari cocked an eyebrow showing how impressed she was as she kissed his nose, then sauntered over to the bed, her supple hips swaying with every step. She crawled onto the bed, letting her wet folds barely be shown to tease Goldie, before spinning around to sit on the edge. Mari flashed the ursine a wink as she spread her legs slightly to reposition them, letting her lips be shown in full view, reaching down to spread them wide giving him perfect view of her soaking depths. His reaction was immediate, his hard cock seemed to jump and be even harder as he took it in his paw and gave it a slow stroke in front of her. Mari bit her lip in eagerness, but wanted...no needed to draw her first time out. Goldie went stroke again, but she stopped him with a wag of her finger. He looked confused until she spread her legs wider, placing her feet flat on the bed. She let a finger trail up her soaking slit to rest on her clit.

“Hmm what’s on your mind Mari?” Goldie's voice was lust filled tone as he felt his slowly strutted closer and began to kneel. Mari didn’t say anything; she just kept on circling her clit. He climbed onto bed and on top of her and started kissing and nibbling down the side of her craned, exposed neck, causing her to inhale sharply in pleasure. Goldie continued to nibble and kiss down her neck, her hand roaming over his shoulders and chest as he got into it as well, his larger hands began roaming over her modest chest, his pads running over her increasingly sensitive nipples. His smirk grew between inhales and pants as they assaulted each other, her kisses and nibbles hitting a few sensitive spots. Goldie began to gently squeeze and play with her aroused tips, her breathing hard and heavy as she started to kiss up his muzzle. Her lips met his and they started fighting for control, the larger ursine tongue battle the Mari's smoother yet longer muscle, their husky moans filling the room as her body demanded attention from a certain part of his body. She looked down, seeing his large throbbing shaft out in the cool air, every vein pulsing with a heady need. He watched under her spell as her body shifted and moved under him. She looked back at Goldie, their eyes meeting as they dilated with a predatory need. Goldie took no time, kissing down her chest, suckling each pert nipple slowly before giving soft pecks to her flat stomach, continuing down to her awaiting and pulsing pussy. He gave her lower lips a gentle kiss before letting his tongue snake out, easing between her folds to taste her synthetic flesh for the first time. Her hips rolled with him as he licked up her pussy, rolling her clit around with his muscle before kissing it gently. Mari gasped and moaned in bliss, not wanting it to end but she had to....she wanted something more romantic. She placed her hands on his head and pushed him away. He looked confused until she looked up and him and silently pleaded with him to take her. Goldie knelt between her thighs, lining his hot member with her sopping cunt, his tip kissing her opening, drawing a slow moan as she began rolling her hips, teasing his tip. The bear huffed and panted as he felt her wet pussy graze and slide along his head. They locked eyes, grabbing her hips and pressed forward, nearly howling as her hot cavern swallowed his shaft inch by inch for the first time. He felt every ripple and pulse of her pussy along his cock, feeling like her body was sucking and swallowing his shaft in.

  
Mari shuddered in pleasure as his thick shaft filled her, a sensation she never thought she would feel after she died. Her back arched as she felt the thick meat stretch and fill her to the brim, almost painfully. She flung her head back in pleasure, her long ebony hair splayed out, panting and moaning almost in tune with Goldie as he gripped her hips hard, letting her hot cavern engulf every inch, both sighing as she felt him bottom out, his furry balls resting on her lips. She opened her eyes and met his as he smiled that goofy mid sex smirk. She nodded, silently telling him more. He slowly started to withdraw, moaning as he felt her flex her pussy inside, trying to hold him in. Her breath caught as he left his tip in and pressed back in, faster and slightly harder than before. She breathe hard as she ignored the lines of codes running in her eyes, not wanting ANY reminders of what they really are. Both animatronic's moans and huffs filled the room he started thrusting harder and faster, the bed finally creaking in protest. The puppet's moans quickly shifted to higher pitched pants as he pounded into her, his heavy sac hitting her lips with force, reminding her of what was to come. Mari dug her nails into his back as her pleasure built quickly, the lack of prior sex forcing her to her peak fast.

Goldie huffed falling forward, her arms hugging him to her modest chest as he continue to thrust into her breathing hard and husky, heart pounding in his ears. Her hands clung to his back and gently dug in as she roared in pleasure, her orgasm hitting faster than either wanted, her pussy clenched around his cock tightly, pulsing and milking the entire length as he felt is own orgasm nearly peak. In a fit of raw pleasure, she wrapped her legs around his back, pulling him closer and forcing him to stay deep within her as he thrust one last time, back arching while his orgasm hitting fast and hard and, with a gasp he felt his first ever load quickly rise up his shaft and eject from him deep into her core, her synthetic muscles sent him over the edge and every drop of cum he had jetted from his tip, filling her pussy completely. They both nearly screamed in pleasure, he from feeling her pussy squeeze and clench his shaft, and her as she felt his hot seed fill her tight channel, pooling inside with no chance of escape as her body reacted to it. He collapsed onto her as they both nearly passed out, hugging each other as the sensations slowly died down.

Mari roamed her hand over his back, murmuring softly to him, “Fuck...that was incredible. I...I never thought Id feel like this after....” She trailed off.

“I know,” Goldie huffed as he felt her cavern pulse around his softening member, “I always felt the same....” His eyes went wide as he rose up on his palms and looked deep in her eyes, “Oh shit....I came!”

Mari giggled as she rolled her hips, grinding into him, “Oh yes...WE did.” Her tone was husky. Goldie shook his head.

“No no I came INSIDE you...without protection!” He started to panic a bit. Mari put her hands on his face to calm him, doing her best with her abilities to sooth him.

“Goldie...relax. I read our little info books too. I have that whole system offline right now.” Goldie looked at her confused, “What? You think I'd risk a pregnancy during our first time? Besides....I talked to Walter and he said until something changes so that 'we' are accepted by society....a robot getting pregnant would be a major talking point and possibly...no definitely be bad news.”

Goldie let his body try to relax a bit, “Oh right...I guess....I honest forgot what we were for a moment.”

“Me too....until I see a line of code and message in my eye telling me that I have a 'quantity of virile spermatozoa and semen' that needs processed.” This made both of them giggle as they untangled from each other and lay side by side almost falling asleep, until the ringing of a phone distracted them, as did the slowly rising panic they felt from someone in the building. Not minutes later, Springtrap quickly opened the door, forcing the two to cover themselves with blankets, “What's going on Spring?” Mari asked almost annoyed that they were interrupted.

“There's been an issue. The gang is on the way back....as well as a pissed off Walter, a few cops...and a news crew.”

Goldie sat up quickly, “What happened?”

Spring sighed heavily, “Get stuff cleaned up fast and be ready for questions. Bonnie was shot and....their secret is out.”

Mari and Goldie looked at each other in shock, before hopping up , quickly dressing, and cleaning the area to make things presentable as a feeling of dread started filling the entire building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok...let me have it. Let me know your thoughts and opinions on it. Im ready for it


End file.
